Wolf Soul
by werewolfbleu
Summary: Imagine waking up alone, disoriented and confused. Lost with a hazy memory and not to mention you were no longer human. See the world threw a different persona. Join sakura on her journey. *Genre may change. Contains angst,drama,humor,possibly romance.
1. Chapter 1

_** Threw the eyes of a wolf**_

_ Wolves are mirror images of our souls.... _

___ -Unknown_

I blinked wearily at the blinding light that awoke me from my troubled slumber. Snow fell lightly from the fluffy white clouds hanging lazily in the the sky. A chilling wind blew at a steady pace, forcing me to squint when snow began to sting my eyes. Funny thing was i couldn't really feel the cold. My limbs felt heavy and stiff while my mind still swam in a dense fog.

_What happened?... _I thought still trying to pull myself from the cobwebs of unconsciousness. Trying to remember what i had been doing before my obvious black out. My head spun as i tried to dredge up the memories. I was drawing a complete blank. I couldn't remember anything other than my early start this morning continuing my slow trek threw snow country. Everything else after that was nothing more than a blur. The over all feeling left me disoriented and confused.

With an inward groan i tried pushing myself up onto my elbows. Only to have my breath woosh out of my lungs as i slid ungracefully forward into the deep snow. I blinked a few times trying to bring the world back into focus. It was only in that moment that i noticed the snow around me was spotted with red.

I jerked my head up, my eyes going wide. The snow all around me was saturated in blood. Naturally i shot up trying to get to my feet only to find that my legs were caught causing me to fall backward. In that moment as i was falling i glanced down at my legs. _Fur?... What the hell is-... _

"Ooof!" The air hissed between my teeth with a grunt. As i rolled over onto my stomach i immediately noticed my hands... or rather i should say 'paws'! Confusion and disbelief raced threw my mind. _ This is a dream! _I thought with frantic hope. Though as my gaze traveled down the length of my body my dream was slowly turning into a living nightmare. The sliver of hope that i held onto died on my lips as i opened my mouth to scream and all that came out was a howl.

_This can't be happening! _I shouted in my head. A growl reverberated threw my chest as i tried to stand and realized that my legs were tangled in the remains of my black cargo pants. Hearing the low guttural sound coming from my chest made everything so real. What ever was happening to me wasn't a dream and i....... was no longer human.

I licked my jaws, surprising myself once again as my tongue glided over a mouth full of long, sharp fangs. I made quick use of those fangs by tearing the remnants of my favorite anbu pants off my hind legs. Now without restraint i got to my feet and shook myself free of debre and snow.

_Okay maybe if i just close my eyes and think really... _My thoughts trailed off as i caught sight of my big white, fluffy tail. A moment of insanity passed threw me as i curiously moved the new appendage. _......Think really HARD this will all go away! _

With that thought in mind i shut my eyes and inhaled a deep breath. Eyes still closed my brows furrowed in concentration. _What is that smell?... _

I inhaled again the wind carried a strong coppery scent. This new smell for some reason excited me. So i took another deep breath, raising my nose in the air. The scent was still strong but it seemed to have moved away. As i lowered my head the scent became stronger so i continued to follow it with my nose. Until my head was bowed and my nose came into contact with the cold snow. I inhaled again and unfamiliar strong sense of excitement coursed threw me. The salty, coppery smell seemed to make my blood sing and my mouth water. With my curiosity peeked i ventured to crack open my eyes. My eyelids flew open when my vision focused on a thick patch of red snow right below my new muzzle. I jerked my head up. Horrified at the fact that the intoxicating scent that had made my mouth water was in fact blood. A wave of revulsion coursed threw me because even now for some reason the blood called to me.

_Kami! What the hell is happening to me?! How the fuck did i get turned into......... What am i? _

I glanced down at my feet... or well paws anyway. They seemed rather large in my eyes. Turning my head i took note of my thick white fur and my long fluffy tale. Underneath all that fur was nothing but pure lean muscle. From what i could see i was a canine of some sort. A rather large canine at that. But the real question was.... how did this happen?

My eyes darted back to the blood on the ground. _Where did all this blood come from?_ I thought with confusion. I myself felt sore and bruised but none of the blood had come from me as far as i could tell. My gaze flicked around the snow looking for anything that could give me an idea of what was going on. Over my shoulder i spotted my gear strewned about the snow. Turning around i nearly tripped myself again.

_Right... Four legs not two! _I grumbled to myself as i clumsily made my way over to my pack. The notion that i couldn't open it didn't hit me until i laid a paw on it. _Oh just great! I don't have thumbs how the hell am i suppose to get the damn thing open! _I inwardly growled with a heavy sigh. Using my claws i dug at the metal snaps. With an angry growl i bit down on the material, holding it down with a paw as i yanked. The material shred easily once inside my powerful jaws, the contents spilling out like a gutted fish. Dropping the now ruined bag i glanced down at my things spread over the snow. Nothing of which could really help my situation. There were articles of clothing, ninja gear, food, water, some money, and of course the scrolls i was sent out to retrieve.

"Woof! (shit!)", i snarled, pawing at the documents. The snow would ruin the fragile paper but i couldn't pick the damn things up. With another growl i gingerly picked them up with my teeth, acutely aware of how sharp my teeth had become. As i laid the documents on the dry fabric of my destroyed pack something accrued to me. _Wait?... Did i just... Bark?!...._

"Awoooooooooooo.... (This is a fucking nightmare!)" My eyes went wide as my shout rang out as a howl. It was an odd feeling. I understood what i had said but to everyone -humans- would only hear me howl or bark! _Oh shit! How the hell am i going to be able to get help?! _

Panic crawled threw me like pinpricks of ice. The reality of the situation was just now truly sinking in as real fear enveloped my soul. I had been turned into an animal and i had no idea how to change back. _How did this happen?! Why the fuck can't i remember __**anything**__?!...._

I tried to concentrate harder. Digging threw the memories of what i had done earlier today. I still couldn't remember anything after i had left the village this morning. _This morning.... Wait is it still even the same day?! _

My eyes darted around the valley i was in. Nothing about the area seemed familiar and there was no way for me to tell how long i had actually been unconscious. "Bark! (Shit!)", i shouted well 'barked' anyway. The sound of my voice only coming out as sounds that a dog would make only frustrated me more. I wanted to cry so bad but my anguish only deepened when a high pitched keening -whining- sound escaped my chest instead of a sob.

_Why me?! Why the fuck is this happening to me?! _I thought angrily as i gently nudged my headband with my nose. My only hope was for me to get back to konoha and somehow communicate with tsunade that i was sakura rather than some... Some?... DOG!

_**Sakura get a grip will you! This was no accident! Someone did this to us so we have to find them and force them to change us back! Besides the shinobi of konoha would probably kill us if we just waltz right into the village! Either that or they'd send us to the pound!, **_snarled 'inner'.

'Inner sakura' was right. I wouldn't be able to walk into a village looking like this but i didn't really have a choice. I couldn't remember how i actually ended up like this and until i did the chances of me finding the person responsible would be next to impossible.

_So now what?..._

I couldn't just sit here and wait around. Mostly since i had no idea were 'here' was! With a sigh i picked up the scrolls in my teeth and began looking for a place to hide them. I couldn't take them with me and i couldn't leave them lying around. Dog or not i was still a shinobi of the leaf and i would make sure that my cargo was secured.

For a brief moment i aloud an unrestrained sense of excitement run threw me. There were definite perks when it came to being a dog. My sense of smell for starters. The wind carried with it the smells of a village and i could almost gage the distance with the smell alone. It was only about a two day run from here or maybe less now that i could run faster. The ears on the top of my head moved about like radars. I could pick up even the faint sound of the snow flakes landing on the ground. However the most exhilarating of all would have to be my sight. Never before have the colors around me stood out so crisply. Not to mention the amazing definition and distance i could now see without even having to squint. _Who would have thought a dogs senses would be so cool! _

_**Cool? Hellooooooo earth to sakura are you already forgetting that you are a human not a dog?!**_

I rolled my eyes, _no i haven't forgotten but i can't help it. Think of how lethal of a shinobi i would be if i had senses like these! _ 'Inner sakura' huffed at my excitement before retreating further into my mind.

With a shrug of my shoulders i began eying the area for possible hiding spots. The documents would have to be hidden somewhere were the snow could not reach them. Unfortunately everything seemed to be covered with the fluffy white snow. The ground itself had a thick layer that was at least a two feet deep. It didn't help that the flat terrain had very few trees or shrubs. However my sharp eyes did locate a tree a few yards away with what looked like an owls den carved into its side. Immediately i trudged my way threw the snow over to the tree.

Up close the tree was massive with a thick, sturdy trunk and dull grey bark. Its long and gnarled limbs seemingly appeared to be touching the sky. The hollow that i sought was almost hidden by a large branch jutting out of the trees side.

In order to reach it i had to get up on my hind legs, placing my front paws against the massive trunk. Bark chipped away under my claws as i leaned forward to inspect the hollow. The faint odor of bird and feces still lingered in its shallow depths. But it was obvious by the dirt and debre that it was currently vacant.

My large muzzle just barely fit threw the opening as i half hazardly dropped the scrolls into the shallow hole. Silently praying to kami that nothing would decide to use it as a nest.

My nails made a scrapping sound as i dropped back on all fours. I surreptitiously peered around the endless expanse of white. Making certain that no one was watching even though i already new i was completely and utterly alone.

The howling wind whipped around me angrily, forcing me to squint. Though the snow no longer appeared to be falling the wind still kicked up the white powdered snow that already littered the ground. Reminding me of how a desert storm looks. Making the the short distance back to my ninja gear seem like an eternity.

_Damn it if only i had thumbs! _

Annoyance and a sense of loss burned threw me as i realized i would have to leave everything behind. It was of no use to me in this form and i couldn't carry anything unless i carried it in my teeth. And honestly i new i would have to probably use my teeth to protect myself. There was just no telling what or who i would run into out here in this harsh terrain. I wasn't stupid. I new i would come across something that would see a stray dog as a meal or a target.

Fear and trepidation wormed its way into my soul. I eyed my leaf headband longingly one last time before i hesitantly began heading towards the village. It would be dark soon and i feared the new dangers that awaited me when darkness fell.

The deep snow didn't hinder my movements much in this form. It felt like i'd been walking forever with my nose raised in the air to direct me as i trailed along. To put it bluntly i was bored out of my ever loving skull! Though i new only a few hours had past i was growing tired of this endless wasteland of white. At first it had been beautiful. Even more so that i couldn't really feel the cold but now it was just coming off as annoying! And with the fading light it was becoming more and more ominous. Without my gear i felt defenseless and vulnerable. Granted i did have a set of long sharp fangs and claws but it didn't feel the same as holding a sharp piece of steel in the palm of your hand. My chakra was still there but i didn't think i would be able to use it the same way i had as a human. And in this form my chakra felt different.... almost more... Wild if you will.

_Hmm..... What's that?... _

I thought curiously as i came to a stop. Relief washed threw me as my keen eyes noticed the fleeting rays of light reflecting off the surface of a body of water. All to quickly i became aware of how dry my mouth was. I quickened my pace as i happily made my way over to the water. Nearly tripping over myself as i came to an abrupt stop next to the stream. My ears flattened against my head in disappointment as i eyed the frozen water.

_Of course its frozen!,_ I thought with an annoyed growl.

_**Wait! Sakura look! Look at your reflection!, **_my inner shrieked.

I did. And what i saw knocked the air clean out of me. I had been right about being turned into a canine but i never dreamed that it would be **this **type of canine! In my reflection rather than seeing a random stray dog i stared into the face...... of a wolf....

I sat back on my haunches as i stared, hypnotised by my own reflection. My entire body was covered in a thick white fur coat. Which at the moment also sported a few blood stains here and there. The only thing remotely the same was my eyes. They were still emerald green only now they had the predatory gleam of a wolfs eyes. But what impressed me the most was my size. To put it plainly i was massive! My build could rival akamarus size and that was saying something! Other than the green hues of my eyes nothing about me resembled the kunoichi i had been. Any hope i had of someone possible recognizing me died. Which only fed the misery threatening to consume me.

As the sun continued to fade and the moon began to rise i laid down in the snow. Laying my head on my larger than life paws. Exhaustion kicking in from my long trek threw the snow. I was tired and hungry. The urge to cry was so strong but again instead of tears i could only make a low keening noise in the back of my throat.

_What do i do now? Theres no way anyone will trust me now! A stray dog maybe but a wolf? _

I lifted my head and glanced up at the swelling moon. Something stirred within my chest as i stared up at the moon. All of my anguish and frustration begged to be released. The moon was calling to me and for some reason i wanted to answer her. Breathing in deep and tilting my head up i let loose a howl that freed my soul.

"Awooooooooooooo........"

* * *

**Me: Hello everyone! **

**Tobi: Tobi wants to say hi to everyone to werewolfbleu-chan! **

**Me: *sighs* Go ahead tobi-kun.**

**Tobi: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading werewolfbleus new story! Tobi likes puppies! **

**Me: Anyways please leave me some reviews so i know if i should continue this story or not. The first chapter is always the hardest for me to write. I promise it will get better now that the first chapters out of the way- **

**Hidan: Leave reviews you savages! **

**Sakura: Hidan don't cut people off! And keep that big trap of yours shut! **

**Hidan: Shut the hell up pinky your just mad because werewolfbleu turned you into a bitch! **

**Sakura: Hidan don't forget this 'bitch' has claws! *attacks hidan* **

**Me: *shakes head* Tobi-kun give the closing annoucement while i deal with these two. **

**Tobi: Hai! Please review everyone so that werewolfbleu will continue this story. I can't wait till the story involves me and deidara-senpai! Thank you! Tobi's a good boy!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A snarling wolf**_

_The difference between men and Wolves is that Wolves are more humane._

_- Unknown_

The night had been long and treacherous. With these new heightened senses the darkness itself seemingly came to life. The wind carried a verity of scents that strangely enough i instinctively knew what most of them were but amidst the excitement many scents brought fear. There had been several moments last night were i could literally smell danger. But smelling danger hadn't been nearly as bad as hearing it. Even over the howling wind i could still hear the sounds of snarling animals as they fought for whatever reason. From soft foot falls in the deep snow to the high pitched keening of a dying animal as it become someone else dinner. Over all the night had been a sensory over load that left my nerves fried and me completely exhausted. The moment the rays of the morning sun stretched across the endless expanse of white i was on the move again.

With the sun high in the sky and after hours of mercilessly walking threw the deep snow i finally spotted my destination. Though i still wasn't sure what i hoped to accomplish. It wasn't like someone would say 'hey look! Its a woman trapped in a wolfs body'! Yeah that would be too easy and so far fate liked to make my life a literal living hell!

With an irritated sigh i sat on my haunches and just stared down at the village from the hill top. The village was like a picture on a postcard. You know the ones that purposely remind you of home. The enticing aromas of food teased my senses and made my stomach growl its hunger. The warm glow coming from the houses made my eye lids droop from lack of sleep. And the familiar sounds of the hustle and bustle of daily lives made me feel home sick. With another self pitying sigh i got back on my feet, stretched out my achy muscles then headed for the village.

I kept to the shadows, staying in the alleyways should i need to make a quick escape. With the way my luck was running of late it was probably inevitable. However i did find a little scrap of luck in the way my white fur coat worked as a natural camouflage with all the snow.... well... for the most part anyway. Some areas of my fur were still tinged pink from blood. I guess i should thank my lucky stars that i ended up with white fur instead of my abnormal pink hair! Then i would have stood out like a damn neon sign!

_**A pink wolf?! You'd make a great punch line! **_

_Shut up....._

Before i could role my eyes in annoyance i ended up pinching them shut and taking an abrupt step back. This is were the whole having a heightened sense of smell back fired. The alley ways though clean still reeked of stale air and what was definitely old feces. A wave of revulsion crashed threw me as i opened my eyes and spotted the trashcans only a few feet away. The scent of decaying fish permeated my senses making my stomach lurch. Holding my breath i quickly moved past the nauseating garbage and into the next alley.

The buildings were now slowly transitioning into homes, giving far less coverage than i cared for. The houses were small and widely spread out. My chances of being seen would triple if i continued on in that direction. With a tired sigh i was about to turn and head the other way back towards vendors when a peculiar scent grabbed my attention. The hackles rose on my neck and my lips pulled back in a snarl as i inhaled the scent. Alarm bells tripped inside my head, i instinctively knew that who ever this scent was coming from was dangerous however this new threat wasn't after me. I'm not sure why but for some reason my new found instincts were screaming at me to hunt this unknown threat. I couldn't ignore it so i followed my instinct and began tracking the scent, which unfortunately seemed to be dangerously close to the cosy little homes. Staying low and in the shadows i followed my nose.

With each passing building my coverage began to dwindle but the dangerous scent grew more defined and stronger. An unfamiliar sense of excitement coursed threw my veins. I was enjoying the chase. The thrill of catching up to whatever this thing was had my paws moving faster. Even though my body was massive and humming with new found power i still moved with much more stealth than any ninja could possibly duplicate.

I came to a stop behind the last shop that led to the small neighborhood. The scent of spice and sugar wafted from the small shop that i hid behind, letting me know right away it was a tea shop. Staying in the shadow i lowered my body into a crouch as i peered around the corner. A twinge of confusion had me narrowing my gaze. Whatever was out there i hadn't caught sight of it yet. The streets were quiet. Even the vendors i had already passed had only shared a few people that went on with there busy day. But the neighborhood was almost dead. Though who could blame them for not wanting to come out here in this wasteland of cold and blinding white! Personally i'd seen enough of the white stuff to last me two life times!

My focus was brought back into the moment when i caught movement in my peripheral vision. My head snapped around to the left as i spotted a young boy only three houses down from were i crouched. He had short black hair with big hazel eyes, i doubted he was older than five. A smile tugged at my lips -which sadly probably looks like a snarl- as the boy fell on his back and made a snow angel. His laugh filled me with a small sense of happiness as he got up and began building a snow man. I laid down, placing my head on my paws as i continued to watch the boy play in the snow. At least someone thought the horrid stuff was fun!

_Hmmm... Had i imagined it? Maybe i'm being paranoid?_

I shook the thought away. I've always trusted my instincts and they've never been wrong before. Besides i could still smell danger in the air i just wasn't sure where it was coming from. That's when i saw it. Abruptly i got to my feet, my ears going flat against my head as my eyes caught sight of something in the shadow of the boys home. My hackles sprung like daisies as i saw the predator like glow of an animals eyes as it watched the boy. My lips glided up over my teeth in a snarl as i watched a stray dog only a head shorter than me emerge from the shadows. His tawny fur was matted and sparse in some places. The strays yellow eyes were transfixed on the boy as his licked his lips, flashing his fangs. The little boy turned around.

"Doggie", he squealed happily clapping his hands. The 'doggie' stocked forward. With no one around to help the boy i new he was about to become this disgusting mutts meal. As i saw the strays muscles begin to coil i made my move.

"Bark! (No!)", i shouted... well Barked! Clearing the distance between me in the boy in zero time flat. As the stray pounced i jumped straight over the boys head, intercepting the stray and knocking him to the ground. The stray slid a few feet away, quickly shaking it off and facing me. Using my body as a shield i placed myself in front of the boy. The strays eyes widened as if just noticing what i was. An intoxicating, pungent scent smelling something like spice and salt assaulted the air. Instinctively i knew that this was the smell of fear. It gave me a strange kind of high that left me hoping the stray would run so i could chase him down and rip out his throat.

"(Stay away from the boy!) Ggggrrrrrrrrr!", i growled.

The stray blinked the scent of his fear was no longer as strong. Narrowing his gaze he lowered his body into a crouch. Apparently he decided to grow a pair. "(Bitch! He's my kill!) Grrr! Bark!", he snarled.

A snarl ripped up my throat as the stray came at me. Teeth gleaming in the sun light as he snapped at my neck. I turned my head away, using my paws i pushed him back further away from the boy. The air became filled with our growls and snarls. I yelped as his teeth sank into the flesh of my shoulder. Something inside of me screamed that this was no longer about the boy. This was a power play. He was trying to assert his dominance! Instantly anger flooded my veins at his stupidity. I was nobodies bitch!

A growl reverberated threw my chest at this new feeling. The word _alpha_ whispered and caressed across my senses. Suddenly i new exactly what i needed to do. I growled, snapping my head around and sinking my teeth into the scruff of his neck. The sweet tang of his blood on my tongue pumped more adrenaline into my veins. The stray yowled and let go of my shoulder. I shook him hard enough to make his jaws click together. Then forcefully shoved him down into the snow. The stray whined but i didn't let go of his neck until he stopped struggling.

"(I should kill you!) Grrrrr!", i growled around his flesh.

"(Please don't! I beg of you i'll leave the boy alone!) Waauuuh, yip, yip!", he begged.

I dropped his neck and placed both of my massive paws on both sides of his head. He whined, afraid to look me in the eye. Lowering my head i growled my anger in his face. He whined, rolling over on his back to show me his belly and raising his head to reveal the unprotected flesh of his neck. I lowered my head and placed my jaws over his neck, letting him know how easy it would be for me to rip him from this world.

"(Stay away from the humans!) Grrrrrrr!", i growled. Backing up and sitting myself purposely right next to the boy who still thought the 'doggies' were playing. The stray got up and averted his gaze to the ground. I let out another fierce bark, "(Get lost!) Bark!"

The stray yipped in fear, nearly tripping over himself as he ran away with his tail between his legs. I let out a satisfied snort before turning to the boy who's hazel eyes sparked with innocent joy. Even though i was sitting i still towered over the boy. The boy reached for my face and i happily lowered my head. His small hands ran over the length of my muzzle to play with my ears.

"Horsies!", he said happily.

_Great i go from being a wolf to being a horse! _

_**Hey at least he didn't call you a cow!**_

Unconsciously my tail began to wag as the boy continued to play with my ears. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his small fingers running threw my fur. He squealed with delight as i nuzzle my face into his chest. The little boys scent had a soothing effect on my tormented mind. I could now see why dogs loved human attention. However my happy moment abruptly crashed as i heard a shrill scream from somewhere behind me.

"Aaaahhhhh wolf! Wolf! Someone please help my son Hikaru is being attacked by a huge wolf!"

Jumping to my feet i stepped back from the boy. Swinging my head around to find a women on the front porch in tears as she screamed for her son. Her screams did not go unnoticed. Doors slammed open all around me, shouts of out rage and more screams filled the air. A cry of pain escape me as a kunai embedded itself deeply into my flanks. Scared and confused i took off towards the closest alley, making my way threw the back streets as ninja fallowed right behind me. The sound of kunai embedding themselves into the snow just behind me was not lost on my part. Pain shot threw my left hind leg and my torn shoulder as i forced myself to run even faster. If i could get out of the village and into the wooded area i would be safe. Lungs burning and heart pounding i raced to the edge of the village like the devil was on my tail.

Once outside the village i didn't stop until the shouts disappeared all together. The snow had begun to fall again, heavily! Which was probably the only reason they had stopped and retreated back to their village. My legs gave out from beneath me. For the first time since i came to this country i appreciated the soft snow as i fell over on my side. My body shook from exhaustion, my breaths were nothing more than harsh pants that puffed out in visible clouds of white. My tongue lulled out of my mouth into the cold icy snow.

After i took a second to relearn how to breath i raised my head to look down at my leg. The kunai was lodged deeply into the muscle of my hind leg. Blood ran freely threw the fur and down to my back foot. My muscles screamed from the abuse as i leaned over to pull out the kunai. A low keening noise came from the back of my throat as my jaws tentatively clamped over the kunai. Wincing i pulled the kunai free from my leg. Letting it drop to the snow as i licked my wound.

This was the part that felt a little degrading to me. I was the fucking head medic-nin in konoha but here i was licking my wounds. I wasn't sure if i could manipulate chakra in this form but this wasn't the right place to find out. If i flared my chakra it would act as a beacon for the ninja who wanted the big bad wolf dead.

With a groan i forced myself to my feet. I needed to get further away from the village. There was no telling how long the snow would fall or if that was even holding them back from tracking me down. After all they lived in this weather all the time so it probably didn't hinder their movements as much as i hoped.

The wound on my leg sent constant pinpricks of pain as i limped at a turtles pace. My stomach growled reminding me that i hadn't eaten in days but more than anything i was wiped out. Muscles sore and achy all i wanted was a big comfy bed to pass out on and be dead to the world for awhile.

_Naruto.... Shishou...._

Were they even looking for me? Had they figured out yet that i was in trouble? How am i going to get home and off this twisted excuse for a wonderland?!

Suddenly pain shot up my left foot. "(Aaaahhhh) Awoooooo!", i howled in pain. Falling face first into the snow as something bit down on my back left paw. Rolling onto my side my eyes snapped down to look at my foot. My emerald orbs widened when i saw my hind leg caught in a hunters steel trap. Its teeth encircled my foot biting deep enough to hit bone. Panic took hold of me as i tugged on the trap. A cry of pain tore threw my chest as i realized the damned thing was connected to a chain that was attached to the large tree next to me.

I leaned down and licked my paw. Blood quickly began to saturate the snow around my foot. My eyes desperately darted around for anything that could help me escape. Nothing! There was nothing i could do! My front paws scratched and dug uselessly at the damned contraption. Never have i felt so vulnerable. I could smell my own fear as tugged again and again only making me whine in pain. I whined as i laid my head near my injured foot.

_Is this it? This is how i'm going to die?! Damn it! Naruto?! Someone please!....._

My vision was becoming fuzzy. I shook my head trying to keep myself from passing out. If i stayed like this i would die.....

_Hmmmmm...... Clay?....._

I raised my head as the familiar scent of clay road on the wind. For some reason i knew that scent i just couldn't remember from where? My head snapped to the west, the wind was coming from the direction of the village. I held my breath as i heard the sound of soft footfalls in the snow. The steps were unhurried and i could smell there was at least two of them. One of them smelling of clay. From the woods i spotted to figures drawing closer to me. At first the heavy falling snow hid them but as they drew nearer i all to quickly realized where i remembered that scent from.

_Oh shit...._

"Well what do we have here, yeah?"

**Me: Muhahahahaha cliff hanger! Sorry i know the chapters are kinda short right now but i will start making them longer!**

**Hidan: Your such a mean bitch! Why the fuck would you stop it there?**

**Me: Its called building suspense you idiot! Your just mad because i haven't mentioned you yet!**

**Hidan: Bitch! **

**Me: Death to the jashinist! *attacks hidan with his own scythe***

**Tobi: Tobis a good boy! **

**Me: Say it hidan! Or else i'll kill your character off!**

**Hidan: Leave some fucking reviews you heathens! Now giving me back my fucking scythe you bitch!**

**Me: See you guys later! I'll update again soon! *runs from hidan***


	3. Chapter 3

_**Take heart for the wolfs trust is hard to attain **_

_"We humans fear the beast within the wolf because we do not understand the beast within ourselves" _

by Gerald Hausman

"Well what do we have here, yeah?" The blonde haired akatsuki member asked with a curious tone.

My hackles rose as I glared at the two akatsuki members. Backing away as far as possible until the chain that pulled painfully against the trap that held my foot captive, prevented me from moving any further. A growl rumbled deep in my chest as they continued to approach me with caution.

"Oh no! Look senpai! The poor puppy got his foot caught!" Shouted the man with the orange swirly mask.

_His foot? Excuse me but i have no balls hanging between my legs! _

The blonde got into a crouch, inching forward with his hands out to show me he didn't intend to harm me. My warning growls went unheeded as the blonde crept forward, my heart began to race in panic. The fight or flight syndrome took hold of me. I tried getting to my feet only to fall back on my side as pain flared threw my left hind leg. My growls were now accompanied with cries of pain.

"Easy, yeah. We don't want to hurt you. Poor thing even after saving that boy, then being falsely accused, un. This just isn't your day, un." The blonde akatsuki member cooed in a soft voice.

_Your the freaking akatsuki! Why the hell would you care?!_

My muscles tensed as the blonde akatsuki member crouched down even lower in the snow, putting us on the same level. The one in the odd orange mask circled around so that he was directly in front of me. Growls of warning curled up my throat at the feeling of being trapped. Warily my gaze darted between the two males keeping them both in my sights.

"Easy, yeah", cooed the blonde as he shuffled forward. My head snapped in his direction as he moved, blue eyes locked with my emerald ones. I blinked at the sympathy in his sapphire jeweled eyes. Confusion flickered threw me, I was completely dumb struck as to why an akatsuki member would give sympathy to anything! Much less a wolf?!

"I don't want to hurt you, un. Let me help you, yeah.", he said, his voice dropping to a soothing timber. "You and I are not so different, un. No one really understands us, un." For a moment his gaze seemed distant as if remembering something. A small disarming smile lifted the corners of his lips as he refocused on me, shuffling forward with a bit more determination.

I'm not sure what scared me more the genuine note of concern threaded in his tone or how his sapphire eyes bored into mine, pleading for me to trust him. Whats worse is that my instincts were telling me I could trust him but.... my pride and the deeply rooted animosity I felt towards the akatsuki wouldn't allow me to let down my guard for a moment. Even if it meant i'd be left to die in this damned trap, trapped like a helpless animal.

_Crap I am a helpless animal!_

Teeth bared and gaze narrowed a low guttural grow vibrated threw my chest in warning as the blonde akatsukis finger tips hovered over my injured paw. _When had he gotten so close?... _Sapphire eyes flicked up to me as I felt his fingers whisper threw the fur around my wound. Pain flared threw my foot as the natural salt from the skin of his finger tips came into contact with the wound. My growl died in my throat as a whimper escaped my lips.

Lunging forward on instinct I snapped my jaws only snapping air as the blonde fell backward into the snow. Snarling I eyed the surprised blonde, giving him a warning growl. "Shit, yeah!", he breathed. Huffing out a breath to hide his surprise the blonde dusted the snow off his chest and cloak. My shoulder burned in protest from my abrupt movement, teeth still bared I eased back down into the snow.

"Oh no! Don't hurt the cute little puppy deidara senpai!" Whined the nin in the orange mask. I snorted at the 'cute little puppy' comment, already convinced that this guy was mentally deranged.

_Kami and I thought naruto was bad! _

"Shut up Tobi! You should be more worried about me losing a hand, yeah! Poor things scared to death, un." Deidara replied while pulling himself back up into a crouch. A bit more apprehension showed in his eyes as he eased forward this time. But clearly he still wasn't getting the hint to back off!

The one called Tobi came and crouched next to my head. I was annoyed to find that he was a bit smarter than I first assumed by staying just out of my reach. "Be a good puppy. Senpai and Tobi only want to help." , he whined.

I arched a non existent brow, tempted to role my eyes at his child like behavior. _How the hell is he an akatsuki member?!_

"To bad Itachi-san isn't here senpai. He could've put the cute little puppy to sleep while we freed him!", he said clapping his hands in excitement.

_Like hell he would!, _I thought angrily as I whipped my head around to glare at the nin named Tobi. There had been so many things wrong with that one sentence that I didn't even no where to begin!

"Ch! That prideful bastard would never _'lower' _himself by helping a wounded animal. It would have no _'merit'_, yeah!"

Hearing the animosity in Deidaras tone had me shifting my gaze back to him. Perhaps he and I weren't so different after all. The bitterness in his eyes was surprising as he stared aimlessly at the ground. It made me curious as to how the blonde nin got sucked into the akatsuki ranks. Feeling the weight of my gaze his sapphire eyes flicked up once again to meet my eyes. The bitterness was quickly smothered out by another disarming smile. I cocked my head to the side as we continued to study each other.

Naturally my muscles flexed as the blonde crept forward, his guarded blue eyes never leaving mine. A small smirk curled my lips at the mans defiant nature. I was beginning to like the blonde. I still didn't trust them but I realized that they would be my only chance to escape. The next person to cross my path would either be the hunter or ninja from the village and I highly doubted either would allow me to live.

Deidaras hands froze, hovering over my trapped foot. Blue eyes trained on my face as he gauged my reaction as his finger tips gingerly whispered over my injured foot once again. He release a sigh of relief when I made no move to stop him, his shoulders visibly slackened.

"Tobi get over here and help me, yeah!", growled Deidara, never taking his eyes off the damn contraption as he looked it over.

"Will the puppy bite Tobi?", he asked, walking over to stand next to his partner.

Deidaras eyes flicked up to me, silently asking for my permission. I stifled the urge to role my eyes. It wasn't like I could give him a 'thumbs up' or say 'yes its okay'! Letting another sigh slip past my teeth I forced my muscles to relax. Figuring that would be the only way to let him know I wasn't going to attack.

Apparently it worked, the blonde nodded giving me a lopsided grin. To his partner he said, "she'll be alright, yeah." Then turned his full attention back to the trap. Frowning he shifted his akatsuki cloak out of the way, before gripping my foot where the steel teeth had bit into my flesh. A small smile flickered across his face when I didn't react to his touch. The pain was bearable now that my paw had gone numb. However it took a lot of restraint on my part not to growl at his nearness. My mind was still whirling at the fact that he was one of the dreaded akatsuki members and here he was helping a wounded animal. It was kind of ironic since I was a leaf shinobi and in reality we were sworn enemies. If I survived this and some how got my body back no one would ever believe me if I told them about this!

Tobi crouched down next to Deidara in the snow, his hands gently gripping my leg to keep it still. "This will hurt, yeah.", warned Deidara. Eyes glancing up at me momentarily before he gripped the jaws of the trap.

I grit my teeth at the feeling of Deidaras fingers slipping in between the teeth of the trap and my flesh and began to pull. The corded muscles of his arms flexed as he strained against the trap. Gnashing his teeth together as he muttered a string of curses under his breath.

As I watched I became very aware of both the males scents as they worked to free my paw. Deidaras scent was an odd mix of clay and spring time, mixing with the salty tang of perspiration. Tobi on the other hand smelled citrusy almost sweet with an earth scent thrown into the mix. Now that I was able to get a closer look at him I couldn't help the way the hairs on the back of my neck began to rise. The vibe that wafted off of him made my skin crawl. The man was utterly confusing.

I glanced up feeling the weight of his gaze on me. I met his visble lone brown eye, not surprised to find him studying me just as intently as I studied him. Something about him just felt.... wrong! And the feeling only solidified as his visible eye closed and turned up in an obvious smile.

_Maybe he has a double personality? _

My thoughts came to a crashing halt as pain flared up my leg. I could feel the cold steel teeth slowly being pulled free of me flesh. Not even waiting for the jaws to be fully opened. I immediately snatched my foot back, which was quickly followed by the sound of a loud clack as the trap snapped shut. Both Deidara and Tobi fell ungracefully back into the snow as I abruptly got to my feet. Startled by my movements the males jumped to their feet and moved back. Facing each other I didn't dare glance down at my paw as we watched each other. Our moment of truce apparently forgotten.

If I were smart -which apparently i wasn't!- I would thank my lucky stars and bolt. Grudgingly I stayed put. Feeling like I should some how thank them for helping me. With another heavy sigh -I seemed to be doing that a lot lately- I sat on my haunches and waited.

Realising that I wasn't going to run Deidara cautiously strode forward. His eyebrows drew together as he stopped only a hair's-breadth away from me, hesitant blue eyes meeting mine. His scent -oddly soothing- flowed over my senses like warm honey, easing my tension as he stretched his hand out. Taking a deep breath I nudged his fingers with my nose. I could feel the smile that crossed his face as he ran his finger tips over my head. Being this close to a full grown male gave me a better idea of just how big I really was. The 'horsies' comment the boy had made didn't seem so far fetched now as I sat nose to chest with Deidara. I think it was a safe bet to assume I was either as big or slightly bigger than akamaru. Son of a bitch I was a horse! Shit on a stick i was a bitch! And now i was fucking rhyming! _Kami someone put me out of _my_ misery!_

My inner term oil died as I unconsciously leaned into his touch. Enveloped in his soothing scent as he stepped forward and pulled my face against chest. The mouth in his palm opened to blow a playful stream of air threw my fur, making me smile. My eyes flicked to Tobi as he walked over to us. A low whistle of astonishment came from him as he took in my full size.

"Your a really _big _puppy... Oh! Oh!", he squealed, clapping his hands together. "He's like a pony senpai! Can we ride him when he feels all better?"

_Like hell! And kami did that sentence sound wrong! Do I look like a fucking carnival ride?!, _I thought with a snort.

Deidara chuckled, "he's not a horse you know, yeah. And I won't be held responsible when he rips you a new one, un."

_Glad someone noticed! _

_**Now if only they would take notice to the fact that nothing is hanging between your legs! **_

"Let me take a look at your injuries, un." Deidara said softly, getting into a crouch. His hands gingerly ran a path down my flanks.

He paused at my left shoulder where i'd been bit. Surprise flit threw me as he ran his fingers over the area, there was no pain. Not even a twinge! I turned my head to find the same surprise on his face as he looked threw the blood matted fur.

"Strange... I could've sworn you got bit here, yeah?!" He said with a raised eyebrow. Confusion flickered threw me as I eyed the wound on my shoulder. Curious I flexed my muscles, my eyes slightly widened in shock when I didn't feel it burning in protest. Deidara moved the fur so that I could get a better look. Under the thick fur and dried blood was nothing but few small pink scars. The wound I realized with shock had already closed.

_How the hell had that healed? _

My sense of time was off but I knew it had only been a couple of hours -if that- since I fought off the stray. There had been a wound on my shoulder but now... it was gone? The only proof that it had been there was the dried blood and the newly pink scars that marred my skin.

_But thats impossible?......_

Curious my gaze darted to the kunai wound on my hind quarters. Taking a breath of apprehension I flexed the muscles of my hind left leg. My paw protested in pain but there was no pain coming from the spot where the kunai had been. My brain buzzed with unanswered questions. I tried to think logically about this. Telling myself that I must have healed myself unconsciously with my chakra. But that just wasn't the case. I knew for a fact that my chakra never came into play. After running from the villagers and getting caught in the trap I kept a lid on it so I wouldn't be found.

_So how the hell are my wounds healing themselves?!...._

"Holy shit, yeah!", Deidara shouted.

I think my heart stopped at the blondes sudden outburst. Eyes wide and heart pounding I whipped my head around eying the obviously shocked blonde akatsuki member. With a slack jawed, wide eyed expression of disbelief the blonde stared almost bewildered at my injured foot. My breath hissed out between my teeth as his fingers combed threw the fur around the wound. I couldn't see threw the veil his blonde ponytail had created. But I didn't have to wait long before he turned his head to meet my questioning gaze. His sapphire blue eyes were alight with bewilderment and what appeared to be awe.

"Your a nin wolf?", he breathed. His sapphire orbs were twin mirror pools of blatant disbelief.

"Sempai does that mean he was summoned here and left?" Tobi asked while making his way over to Deidara and crouching down next to him in the snow.

"I don't know, yeah." He said turning his attention back to my foot. I pulled my paw out of his loose grip, raising it and painfully craning my neck so I could see what they were going on about.

_**Holy shit! **_

_No way......_

If someone smacked the back of my head right now my eye balls would pop right out of my skull. Breath catching in my throat. I watched in shock as the wounds from the trap slowly began to close. If I looked hard enough I could see the ragged edges of my skin slowly knit themselves back together. With only a minuscule amount of chakra helping it along. I couldn't even tell if it was the unconscious work of my chakra or some sort of wolf.._. _Kekkei genkai thing?! Either way it left my thoughts reeling! My mind was buzzing with more questions that I couldn't answer. But there was one thought that stood out above all the rest. If my wounds healed themselves so quickly and without my notice, then.... what else was I capable of?...

"More than likely his...", the blonde stopped mid sentence, quickly lowering his head and lifted my leg, taking a gander at where the sun don't shine. If my face hadn't been covered in fur they would've seen the stark shade of red that flushed my skin. Deidaras eyes glanced up at me apologetically, "Excuse me. More than likely _her _summoner was killed or abandoned her, yeah."

_Kami that was embarrassing! Kami a fuckn' akatsuki member just checked to see if i had balls! _

The blonde akatsuki member stood, dusting the snow from his knees and cloak. "So what other tricks does the puppy know?", Tobi asked excitedly. _Good question?!... _Deidara stepped forward and placed his hand under my muzzle, scratching my chin. I melted, closing my eyes and enjoying the feeling. "I guess we'll have to wait and see, un."

My eyes snapped open at the underline meaning of that sentence. Quickly I back peddled to put some much needed space between us. No way was I going anywhere with them. Ears flat against my head I eyed the two akatsuki members warily. Deidara blinked owlishly at me obviously confused. My muscles tensed as understanding dawned in his sapphire eyes. Smiling he donned his straw hat, Tobi followed his action and donned his as well. "I wasn't going to force you, yeah. It's up to you if you'd like to come along, un. I think you would be a great asset to us, yeah."

"Oh please come with us puppy-chan! Tobi will be a good boy! Oh, oh! We would have so much fun together!", Tobi squealed happily. My gaze flickered from Tobi to Deidara who was patiently watching me, a disarming smile on his shadowed face.

The butterflies in my stomach became heavy. The fact that I hadn't even run away yet questioned my sanity. _Join the akatsuki? _Just flirting with that thought was dangerous. But I was running out of options. There was no way for me to get out of snow country like this. Snow country was surrounded by water I couldn't wait around and hope I would run into leaf shinobi? Or that I could sneak onto a boat and hope that no one would notice me for the entire two week voyage?! It was wrong but I knew that these two were probably my only hope of getting back to the main land.

Deidaras closed lip smile was warm, sapphire blue eyes watching thoughtfully as I made my decision. I knew in my gut that he wouldn't hurt me and for some weird reason I knew I could trust him. Maybe it was only because I was an animal and therefor he wasn't worried about people finding out that underneath that rough exterior was a real human being. And I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn't curious. Curiosity killed the cat not the wolf.

I sat back on my haunches looking up at the cloud covered sky. Just thinking of walking around in this endless white expanse alone again made me shutter. I didn't want to be alone but was it really wise to go with the akatsuki? Wouldn't I be betraying my country just by excepting their help? Was it really a betrayal if I couldn't regain my human body?

Closing my eyes I shook that thought away. I had to find away to regain my human form. With a sigh I opened my eyes to find the blonde crouched back down in the snow, one of his hands was stretched out in an open invitation. As I looked at his open hand the mouth in it turned up in a smile, then another thought accrued to me.

_If I go with him i'll know where the akatsuki base is... I could learn more about them than anyone has ever been able too! Learn their weaknesses in order to protect naruto! _

My decision was easily made. I would go with them. Even though I was stuck in the form of a wolf I was still a shinobi of the leaf. As soon as I had enough information to protect the village I would leave and head for konoha. Hoping that I could find away to convince my shishou that I was indeed sakura and help me regain my human form.

But as I met deidaras gaze my resolve slightly faltered. Swallowing the lump in my throat I mentally reminded myself over and over that I was going with them to gather information. Not because my heart longed for companionship.

Getting to my feet I slowly walked over to the blondes out stretched hand. My nose meeting his finger tips, my heart gave an annoying thump at the smile that crossed his face.

"Yaaaaaa!!!!! Puppy is going with us! Tobi is so happy!", Tobi squealed. Bounding over to me like an over sized rabbit and patting my head with vigor. Gritting my teeth I forced myself to just bare with it and made a mental note to stay as far away from him as heavenly possible.

"Well then we'll have to give you a name, yeah." The blonde said as his face scrunched in thought.

"Yip, yip! (its sakura!)" I rolled my eyes when all that came out was a yip. _Okay this whole not being able to talk thing is fucking obnoxious! _

"Oh oh I know senpai! We can call her Tobi number two." Tobi replied holding up two fingers for affect.

_Hell no! _

"No way, yeah! Besides I think we would be insulting her if we called her that, un!"

_Thank kami! _

"Meanie!" Tobi shouted as he turned away and began to sulk.

"Hmmm i've got it, yeah! We'll call you Yuki (snow) since you blend into the snow, un!", he said obviously proud. I think I died a little inside. "Yip, yip! (Kami NO!)", I yipped pleadingly. His grin only grew wider, thinking that I had agreed with him.

_Oh kami please anything but YUKI!!! I hate the fucking snow!,_ I thought panicked. Lowering my head I began to sulk, feeling like the snow had become my curse.

Deidara stood, "well lets go home then, yeah." Pulling his hand from the clay bag at his side. After a moment he made a few hand signs and a large clay bird poofed into existence. Tobi still pouting jumped on its back, quickly followed by Deidara. "Come on Yuki lets go home girl, un!", called the blonde. My shoulders slumped at the name. Peeved I stalked over to the clay bird. I was about to infiltrate the akatsukis headquarters and all I could do was sulk about the damned name!

_I hate the snow! _

**Me: Gomen-nasiiiiiiiii! Sorry i didn't mean to take so long to update but things have been a little..... crazy! **

**Deidara: Some fucktard ran into werewolfbleu-chans car, yeah! **

**Me: I'm okay though infact dealing with the insurance has been a bigger pain in the ass than anything! **

**Sasori: I could string them up and make them dance for you?...**

**Me: Thank you sasori that would be a big help! Anyway so im also figuring out that writing two stories at once is a royal pain in the ass too! But thats okay cause i love both of my stories and my over all goal is to update at least once a week for both of them. Oh FYI the name yuki means snow if you didn't catch that. **

**Sakura: That was just cruel! **

**Me: But funny! Anywayz im already started on the next chapter-**

**Deidara: Your going to get lazy, un.**

**Me: Will not! Go away! **

**Tobi: Tobis a good boy! Leave werewolfbleu-chan reviews please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The wolfs playful nature will make your spirit soar **

_Their paw prints lead you along trails of discovery and insight._

_To look in their eyes forever imprints your heart._

_To hear their howl forever marks your soul._

_To connect with them, forever bonds your spirits._

-Unknown

Earth Country a land filled with sky scraping mountains and wild, colorful terrain. No words could truly do it justice until you've seen it from the sky. The country was beautiful. The land here was rough, brown for the most part -better than white!- with a few splashes of various other colors here and there. With it being only mid-summer the air flowing threw my fur was humid. I guess it beats the dry heat of Suna and both are decidedly better than being stuck in Snow Country!

A soft sigh slipped from me as I inhaled the many new aromas that permeated the air. I laid my head on my paws as I inhaled the scent of earth and lemon grass, both scents easily over road the rest, making my eyelids droop as the soothing scents began to lull me to sleep.

We had been flying non stop for probably somewhere close to twenty-four hours now. Flying over the ocean at night had been exhilarating. The way the stars and a crescent moon lit up the ocean was breath taking, I didn't think there could be that many shades of blue. And over the ocean at night there was no end to the stars, it felt like I had been one of them.

My eyelids were becoming heavy. With a yawn I closed my eyes and hoped that we would be landing soon. A small smile twitched my lips when I remembered at some point in time last night i'd howled at the moon and both Deidara and Tobi had howled right along with me. _To think the bad ass akatsuki members would howl with me.... Why are they being so... so friendly?_

"Hold on, yeah."

_Hold on? To wha-_

All to quickly I was throne back into consciousness as the clay bird abruptly took a dive. Startled by the jerky motion I yelp and found myself suddenly being throne forward. My nails scraped loudly as I desperately scrambled to find purchase. My chakra flared to life, surging to my paws, bringing my terrifying, back ward swan dive to an abrupt halt. I imagined I looked something like a frightened cat clinging to the trunk of a tree. Limbs shaking from the adrenaline rush, I took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm my racing heart.

Wide eyed and still a little shell shocked I turned to find I had slid all the way to the front of the massive bird and was now clinging to its head next to a snickering Deidara. _The fuck is he laughing about?, _I thought annoyed. Still grinning the blonde akatsuki member shook his head and thankfully pulled the nose of the bird back up so that I was no longer in danger of plummeting to my death.

"Deidara senpai almost made Tobi fall! Your mean to Tobi and Yuki-chan (remember sakura is yuki) senpai!", whined Tobi. Pulling himself up just behind the left wing.

"Quit whining Tobi! I just wanted to shake things up, yeah. Besides i'd rather have Yuki-chan sitting next to me than you, un!" Deidara said with a face splitting smile. Unbridled humor swirling in his sapphire blue eyes.

_Shake things up? What kind of answer is that? And why the hell couldn't he have just called me up here rather than SHAKE THINGS UP? Dumb blonde! _

"Tobis mad at you senpai! Even if you beg Tobi won't forgive you!", he shouted. Crossing his arms over his chest, he turned his back on us to sulk for all of about two seconds before he whirled back around. "Okay Tobi forgives you senpai! Oh oh! Tobis going to look for clouds shaped like Yuki-chan!", he squealed. Abruptly laying back down, using his left arm as a pillow while the other traced shapes in the clouds.

_What is wrong with these guys? Its like the akatsuki is a group for the crazies and the demented! Shit! I'm going to be trapped in a nut house! _

Shoulders slumped I released a weary sigh of indignation. Then turned myself around so that I was now facing the same direction as the idiot blonde. Limbs still shaky from spent adrenaline I flopped down unceremoniously next to Deidara. This way I could lay down and still keep an eye on Deidara should he decide to 'shake things up' again. With a yawn I laid my head back down on my out stretched paws. Watching the scenery go by with much less interest than I had before almost having a heart attack.

My muscles tensed at the sudden feeling of someone touching my head. Relaxing when I noticed it was just Deidara running his fingers threw my fur. Unconsciously I moved closer to the blonde, my eyes sliding shut as his calloused fingers scratched behind my ears. The feeling was pure bliss.

"Look! Look Yuki-chan we're here! This will be your home with Tobi and Deidara senpai! Well... one of them anyway!", shouted Tobi, from somewhere right behind us.

_One of them? _

I blinked heavily, bringing the world back into focus. Biting back a whine of frustration when Deidaras fingers halted their movements. Lifting my head I turned my attention to the rugged land, searching for anything that screamed 'evil lair' or 'secret akatsuki hide out'. What I got instead was a lone building, still some distance away but close enough that I could see that it almost resembled a resort. That is if your get away dream destination was in the middle of no where, surrounded by members of the akatsuki.

As Deidara maneuvered the clay bird threw two large rocky outcroppings understanding dawned as I felt a strong pulse of chakra net works. The jutsu I realized probably kept accidental passer biers from coming to close.

"Looks like it didn't work on you, un?", asked Deidara. I turned towards the blonde questioningly, cocking my head to the side and giving him a blank stare. Not really sure what he meant or how the hell I was suppose to answer. Deidaras sapphire blue eyes met mine for a moment before flicking back to the land. "I guess that shouldn't surprise me, un. The jutsu was created to confuse and turn people around so I guess it really wouldn't work on a wolf, un."

"Senpai, senpai! Do you think Itachi-kun and Kisame-kun are there yet?" Tobi asked while crawling over to us. His lone visible eye turned up in a smile.

Oh this was just getting better and better! For some reason I didn't connect the dots earlier and remembered that Itachi was an akatsuki member. Fan-fucking-tastic! As I thought about it more and more a sliver of fear crept up my spine. _Itachi has the shirangan! What if he figures out that i'm not just a wolf? If this is just an elaborate jutsu he'll be able to see threw it! Shit i'm so dog chow! _

"No the rat bastard and Kisame probably won't show up until tomorrw, un. Then we wait until Leader-sama sends word for us to come back to the main base or go on another mission, yeah."

_Leader-sama? Greaaaaat....._

Shaking my head I pushed myself back up into a sitting position. Tasting the air as I inhaled a calming breath before turning my attention back to the akatsuki base. A wash of excitement crashed over me as I got a better look at the base. It was centered in a valley ringed with rocky outcroppings a few miles apart. Surrounded by tall, lush lemon grass with an array of of colorful wild flowers. It was indeed a small slice of paradise hidden in the folds of the rugged mountains. The base itself like I said resembled something more like a small resort with its red brick structure and flat roof top. Even the roof held something of a mini garden. Why the akatsuki would need such elaborate place was beyond me, considering it was only used as a temporary home. It sure as hell didn't scream 'home of the deadly akatsuki doom awaits you here'!

I was practically vibrating with unrestrained excitement by the time the large bird settled on the ground. Not bothering to wait for the other two I jump down, landing in the almost shoulder high grass. The scent of lemon and wild flowers played over my senses. The wind that caressed my fur also brought with it the soft tinkling melody of wind chimes from somewhere around the building. From behind me came a small poof as the bird disappeared along with the unhurried foot steps of the two akatsuki members. I was still staring aimlessly at everything when the two members walked past me. "Come on Yuki-chan!", called Tobi.

Jumping back into motion I ran to catch up, following them threw a red bricked archway that led into a small zen type garden area before you reached the main house. There was so many things to explore that I didn't no where to start first. "Lets go Yuki its already getting dark, un. You can check out this place later after we get something to eat and rest for a little while, yeah." Deidara said around a yawn. The blonde had my attention the moment he mentioned food. My stomach giving a loud growl in agreement.

Inside the large house my nails gave soft audible clicks against the hardwood floor. After a moment of brief exploration I found that the interior was just as beautiful as the exterior. Maybe there was a method to the madness of being a criminal. I sure as hell didn't have a large open living area with floor to ceiling windows encircling the entire room almost creating a gigantic fish bowl. I was an anbu captain and the head medic at the hospital and all I had was a two bedroom apartment crammed with files and other useless junk, most of which wasn't even mine. My sad attempt at a living area included a small coffee table ringed with cup stains and two white sofas. One had an afghan thrown over the back in an attempt to hide the large ramen stain thanks to Naruto.

The akatsukis living area however held two black leather couches along with two adjacent recliners. In the center sat a low, dark coffee table looking more like it belonged in an antique store. On the opposite end of the room was a dark stone wall that held a large fire place with a small ledge to sit on. When you stepped into the room the back wall held a large selection of books all seemed to be well worn with their old material covers. Stepping out of the living room I found a hall that led to the sleeping quarters. I didn't bother to glance inside the rooms as I spotted a spiral stair case at the end of the hall. Intrigued I carefully scaled the the steel spiral case until I found myself on the landing of a second floor.

"Hey Yuki-chan! Come get some food, un!" Deidaras voice echoed up the stairs. My sense of adventure dimmed when the thought of food made my stomach give another loud growl of protest. Giving the second floor a once over I made a mental note to come back here later, then headed back down stairs.

The kitchen was big with an island counter and marble counter tops. My nails clicked softly on the stone tiled floor. At this point I wouldn't be shocked to find their toilets made of pure gold! _Clearly I had made the wrong career choice!,_ I thought snidely.

"What is the puppy going to eat senpai? We don't have dog food?", asked Tobi.

I snapped out of my moment of self pity at his words. No way in hell would I eat dog food! How degrading was that? Eyes slightly wide I turned my attention to Deidara who was shoulder deep inside the frig.

"I don't think wolves eat dog food, yeah. She'll have to settle on some of the things we eat or go out and hunt on her own, un." He said coming up with what looked like raw chicken and teriyaki sauce. I hope he didn't expect me to eat that raw. Wolf or not that was just nasty!

A sigh of relief whooshed out of me when he turned to the stove. Tobi walked over from the table and began rifling threw the cupboards until he pulled out a large stainless steel mixing bowl. Bowl in hand he walked over to the sink and filled it with water. Water slashed over the edges as he sat it down in front of me. "Here Yuki-chan! Tobi got you some water! Tobis a good boy!", he said clearly proud of himself. I looked at Tobi with a new appreciation for the strange, orange masked nin. With a grateful look I bent my head and happily lapped up the water. I could've cried when the cool liquid rushed down my dry throat. I couldn't remember the last time I had a real drink of water.

My mouth began to water as the scent of cooked chicken and spices filled the kitchen. I was one happy pup when only a few minutes later Deidara set a bowl with a large amount of cooked chicken under my nose. With gusto I dug in, not really tasting it since I was practically inhaling the tender chicken that was scolding my tongue. A little saddened when the bowl was licked clean. Sitting back on my haunches I found both Tobi and Deidara watching me with shock gazes as they ate. Thanking kami once more that my fur hid the flush of embarrassment that colored my face. Both males laughed at my startled expression before turning back to their own meals.

With a full belly I left the kitchen with only the thoughts of sleep in my mind. Padding into the living room I stared at the big couch curious if I would get introuble for laying on it. Shrugging I decided I really didn't care and hopped up. The scent of leather was thick as I laid down on the cool materail. Content I laid my head on the edge inbetween my paws and shut my eyes.

My eyelids had only been shut for a moment when my ears pricked up at the sound of soft foot falls. Cracking my eyes open just as Deidara strode into the room. He chuckled, "Glad to see you've made yourself at home Yuki-chan but your filthy, yeah. Come on lets go wash off the blood and dirt then we all can call it a night, un."

I knew he was right but that didn't mean my tired mind agreed with him. Groaning I stretched my limbs as I sluggishly got down from the comfortable couch. Deidara smiled before turning and walking down the hall, obviously expecting me to fallow him. With a shrug I trudged after him.

_Yup i'm definately in the wrong line of work!, _I thought with a tired sigh. The bathroom was any woman's dream. A large bathtub looking like a small pool would make for some relaxing evenings. The shower stall adjacent to it was equally as big with glass doors and all silver fixtures. The counter was a dark mahogany with two large sinks submerged in it. And I would be lying if I didn't think it was shocking to realize that it was constantly used by males and was completely spotless. Smelling faintly of cleaning chemicals and some sort of masculine soap.

_So they were capable of cooking and cleaning? Hmmmmm... Maybe their all gay..... _

_**Damn if this is torture just chain me to the wall!**_

The sound of the shower turning on pulled me from my sour thoughts. The steam billowing over the glass doors looked inviting. Surprise flit threw me as Deidara walked past me and shut the door with an audible click. _Maybe he thinks i'll put up a fight?_

Heat flashed over my entire body when the blonde pulled his shirt off over his head. My mouth went dry as my eyes raked over his chest and abdomen. Taking note of his toned flesh and the mouth that resided in his chest. _Oh shit! _My eyes went wide as I realized what the blonde was intending to do. Heart pounding I ran to the door, indicating I wanted out by scratching uselessly against the tiled floor.

"Come on, yeah. I thought wolves like the water, un?" His voice coming closer with every step.

_I do love water but thats beyond the point!_

My heart pounded in my ears. Jumping when his hand touched my shoulders. I kept my eyes trained on the floor as he knelt down to my level. "Hey come on it won't take that long, un. Then you can go back to sleep, yeah." He said, putting a hand under my muzzle and raising my head. Kami he smelt even better without his shirt on. Swallowing hard I jerked my head away and trotted over to the shower, planning on keeping my eyes closed the whole time.

_Okay you can do this just don't look at anything other than your paws! _

_**Hey look! **_

My head jerked up. _Shit! _I looked and I think my heart stopped. Deidara mercilessly kicked his pants away, completely unaware that I was groping him with my eyes. I was no virgin but damn!

Pulling his blonde hair free of its restraint he made his way over to the shower.

_**Oh we are so going shower with all of them! Yum!**_

_Pervert! _

_**Ummm your the one still groping his ass with your eyes! **_

Shocked I forced my gaze down to the oh-so-interesting floor. I was hot all over and I didn't think it had anything to do with the steam from the shower. "Good girl, un.", he said patting my head. Completely miss reading the situation. As the glass door slid open I followed him in my eyes still glued to the tiled floor even as warm water washed over me. Willing it to turn cold.

The aroma of Deidaras scent mixing with the smell of sandalwood was intoxicating. Keeping my eyes on the suds as they washed down the drain around his feet was admittedly a lot harder than it should have been.

"All right your turn, un.", he said. I stiffened as he crouched down right in front of me. I felt foolish since I was a medic and therefor have seen my far share of naked men but this was different. He was an akatsuki member a pretty hot one at that. And here he was showering with the enemy and he didn't even know it.

The blonde crouched over me, poring the sandalwood scented soap on my back. Setting the bottle down he began rubbing the soap threw my fur. I gave up on watching the floor and focused on his face as he worked the suds threw my fur. Enjoying the feeling as I openly eyed him. He looked sexy with his blonde hair plastered to his face and neck. Sapphire eyes pinched and biting his lower lip as he scrubbed the blood from my fur.

_Wait? Did I just call an akatsuki member sexy? _

Inwardly groaning I tried to focus on anything other the the blonde piece of eye candy right in front of me. Though it was a little difficult as the water ran tantalizing trails down his chest, over his abs and down his.... Oh I was _so_ going to hell for this.

I closed my eyes as Deidara began to wash the soap from my fur with the detachable shower head. I was ready to get out of the shower and get as far away from this man as heavenly possible. If I stayed here with him much longer I was going to go insane. My eyes snapped open as the bathroom door burst open.

"No fare! Tobi wanted to help bathe Yuki-chan too!"

_Oh kami!_

"Get out of here Tobi-" "But Tobi wants to shower too!" Shouted Tobi as he slid the shower door open. My eyes bugged when I all to quickly realized he was stark naked too.

_Thats it! _

Not caring if all the soap had been wash off I took off out of the shower. Silently thanking kami that Tobi had left the bathroom door open. "Wait! Yuki come back, yeah!"

Nails clicking loudly against the floor I ignored the blonde as I made my way to the living room. From the bathroom came Deidaras snarl of frustration as he and Tobi both came barreling out of the bathroom. As I came to the kitchens entrance I stopped. Turning around in time to watch both Tobi and Deidara slide around the corner in nothing more than a pair of towels. Catching sight of me they both abruptly turned and slipped in the puddles I had created, crashing into the wall in a heap. Thinking it was funny I yipped in excitement.

"Damn it all get off me Tobi, yeah!", snarled Deidara.

"Tobis a good boy!" Tobi shouted untangling himself. Getting to their feet they both caught sight of me. My lips twitched as I noticed the way the small towels didn't sit quite right.

_This could be fun, _I thought mischievously.

"Alright Yuki come on the jigs up, yeah. Lets go back and dry off-" "Yip, yip!", I interrupted playfully. Raising my butt to the air and lowering my head and shoulders to the floor. With a wicked glint in my eyes I purposely wiggled my butt.

"Yuki no, no, un.", he said pleadingly. Moving cautiously with his one hand out in front of him. The pleading note in his voice was ruined by the small twitch of his lips as he took in my playful behavior.

I wasn't sure what had possessed me to act this way but I did it anyway. With another yip I took off into the living room. "Shit! Tobi you go that way and i'll go this way, yeah!"

Excitement coursed threw me as I darted around the couches, nails clacking harshly against the floor. "Weeee Tobis going to get Yuki-chan!" Tobi shouted from somewhere behind me. In front of me Deidara appeared in the second archway, a cocky smirk plastered on his face. Excitement hummed threw me as I came up with a plan to wipe the smirk off his face. Abruptly I came to a halt, sliding my body sideways a few feet out of his reach. Braising myself as Tobi tripped over my lowered body and smack right into Deidara. "Tobi-" Deidaras snarl cut off as they both hit the floor in a tangle of limbs again.

A gleaful smirk curled my lips as I pranced over to the two males. Giving an excited yip as Deidara rubbed his head. Sapphire eyes snapped up to meet mine. Determination swelling in there depths. "I'll get you my pretty. And your little wolf too, yeah!" He said trying to push Tobi off of him.

"Yip, yip!(Riiiiiight!)", I yipped. I pranced right up to them, showing them that I was enjoying this game. Deidara eyed me wearily as I dipped my head. With another playful yip I snatched up their towels and ran away. "Shit, yeah!" "Oh bad Yuki-chan! You bring back Tobis towel!" They yelled after me. Yipping with laughter I led the boys in an exhilarating chase around the house. Feeling happier than i'd felt in a long time.

After about an hour of running around the house my fur was almost completely dry. The last of my energy had been spent and I was ready to just pass out. Tobi had already wandered off to the bathroom to finish his shower. While Deidara and I had gone to his room were he thankfully put on some sweat pants and was now brushing my fur coat. I was enjoying the attention. Never in my life had I received so much attention. It was definitely something a girl could get use to.

Setting down the brush the blonde akatsuki member ran a hand threw my fur with a wistful sigh. With Deidara seated on the floor I practically towered over him. I glanced down noticing how his eyelids began to droop. Lowering my head I nuzzled my face against his bar chest, inhaling his scent. A small chuckle vibrated in his chest as I felt one of his arms encircle my head. "Alright girl lets go to bed, yeah.", he said pulling away.

The blonde walked over to the door and flicked off the light switch. The room was immersed in darkness but after a moment I was able to see. Liking the fact that I could now see in the dark. I watched Deidara throw back the covers and sit on the bed. My heart gave an annoying thump when I realized he was waiting for me. I looked to the door noticing that he had purposely left it open so that I wasn't trapped. But honestly I didn't want to be alone. I was no longer human so would it question my sanity if I slept next to him? When had the lines began to blur?

The sound of the bed creaking pulled my attention back to Deidara. He obviously had given up and decided to just go to sleep. "You can go if you want to girl, un.", he said around a yawn. But it was the tone in his voice that caused my ears to fall back. He wanted me up there with him.

_I must be crazy..._

Yawning I strode over to the bed. Deidara slightly jumped as I lifted myself onto the bed, clearly surprised that i'd joined him. Even in the dark I could see the small smile that appeared on his face. Laying down I curled up next to his body, enjoying the body heat. A content sigh slipped passed my teeth when Deidara place a hand on my head. His nimble fingers running blissful paths threw my fur. Closing my eyes I allowed the soothing sound of Deidaras heart beat to lull me to sleep.

**Me: Okay how was that? **

**Hidan: It fucking sucked! Why the fuck wasn't I in it? When are you going to fucking include me in the story? **

**Me: *growls* Never!**

**Hidan: Bitch!**

**Me: Oh shut up Hidan! You'll be joining the rest of the cast when I damn well feel like writing you in!**

**Deidara: We could always kill his annoying character off, yeah.**

**Hidan: Son of a bitch! Shut the fuck up you twisted excuse for a Barbee doll!**

**Deidara: Your a dead man, yeah! *Throws bombs at Hidan***

**Hidan: Shit! *runs away but not fast enough***

**BOOM!**

**Me: *sighs* Thanks Deidara now we have to put Hidan back together since he's immortal! **

**Hidan: *snarls* Wheres my ass!**

**Tobi: Tobis a good boy! Everyone leave werewolfbleu-chan reviews please! Pretty, pretty please! *puppy eyes***


	5. Chapter 5

_**A wolfs confusion**_

_"For the strength of the Pack is the Wolf, and the strength of the Wolf is the Pack."_ -Rudyard Kipling

I awoke with a start. My eyes snapping open as my head jerked up from the bed sheets. My ears twitched, moving like radars to catch any sound that was made. Deidaras even breaths flowed threw my fur, tickling the skin on my chest. His arm thrown carelessly over my shoulders. The man was completely dead to the world, not even stirring at my abrupt movements.

A low, wary grow vibrated in my chest as I felt two strong chakras head towards the house. I stole a glance at the sleeping blonde. He looked almost vulnerable lying there with his face snuggled into the crook of my shoulder, blonde hair dishevelled and tossed about his head like some sort of fucked up hallo. I knew it was stupid but an over whelming sense of protection surged threw my veins. So instead of waking him -like I should've- I gingerly got up and softly stepped down from the bed. The blonde mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep before turning over, his breathing quickly evening back out. Apparently Naruto wasn't the only one capable of sleeping threw anything.

It was the freakin' ass crack of dawn if the few threads of light coming in threw Deidaras window was anything to go by. Hackles rising I softly padded out of Deidaras dimly lit room. The hall way had no windows for light to filter in threw. But I didn't need it to see in the inky blackness. Sneaking silently threw the hall I opened up my senses, sifting the two approaching chakras threw my memory. A growl of disgust vibrated threw my body as I became all to aware of the chakras lingering just outside the house. Itachi. I had forgotten about him.

Even though I was aware of who it was I still continued my trek down the hall. Compelled for some reason to see the man who destroyed Sasukes life and was in the process of destroying Narutos. Chakra hidden, I crept around the corner that led to the main hall. My nails no longer clicking against the floor as I moved with the deadly grace of a predator hunting her prey. I hadn't even felt the shift in my mind when I automatically went into full predator mode. It was very quickly becoming second nature to me and I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

I came to a stop a few feet away from the main entrance. My gaze pinched in anger. The thought of seeing the bastard Uchiha had my lips curling up over my teeth in an obvious sign of aggression. My muscles coiled at the soft scrapping sound of their foot steps. As the two males approached the door my ears laid flat against my skull, lowering my head, I faced the closed door with a threatening stance. Baring my teeth, I purposely flared my chakra. With in the span of a heart beat I felt both the sleeping males down the hall jolt back into consciousness while the two males just beyond the door stopped dead in their tracks. It was a satisfying feeling to know I could make the Uchiha Itachi pause.

All at once two doors banged open behind me followed by a slew of curses mixed with heavy foot falls. In that same moment the large oak door swung open, banging loudly against the wall. A farel snarl ripped up my throat, aggressively threatening the two nin that stood defensively in the door way. My gaze flicked between the two before I boldly locked gazes with Itachi. The sharingan was a threatening beacon in the dwindling darkness.

"Grrrrrrr(Hello boys!)", i growled.

"Yuki! Stop, yeah!" Shouted the blonde as he and Tobi slid around the corner and ran up behind me. I almost bit Deidara as he surprised me by leaning down and running a protective arm over my shoulders. My gaze darted to Deidara, his face was pinched in annoyance as he eyed the two in the doorway. His body protectively leaning over mine. My gaze darted back to the two nuke-nin in the doorway as one of them shifted. Taking a step closer to Deidara I growled a low, protective warning. Kisames eyes shifted from Itachi to Deidara in question, confused on what to do next. My shoulders bunched as Itachis gaze slid from me to Deidara, raising a dark brow.

"Oi Yuki-chan! Be a good puppy! Itachi and Kisame are our friends." Tobi said in a calming tone. I could feel him shifting nervously from foot to foot behind me.

_Friends?... Yeah not the word i'd use when it comes to Itachi._

"Yuki?.. Puppy?," Kisame questioned. His deep bass tone voice rippled over my skin like cool water. Non-existent brows furrowing as his black eyes flicked to me. His grip on Samehada flexed as he took in my full height. Muttering under his breath, "A pup? More like a wolf on frign' steroids."

"Hai, hai! Senpai and Tobi found her abandoned and alone in snow country. So we brought her home with us." Tobi skipped over to me, making me grimace as he patted my head with a little to much enthusiasm. "She so KAWAI!," he trilled, making me wince.

Ignoring Tobis happy antics I turned my steely gaze back to Itachi. My muscles bunching ever so slightly as I found him eying me. It was maddening. The man showed no emotion what so ever, my stomach became a knotted mess feeling those sharingan eyes rove over me. If this was just an elaborate jutsu I was toast. Wolf kebab anyone?

"A shinobi would not just abandon his familier." Itachi spoke calmly. Those blood red orbs glittered in the morning light of the sun. My heart drummed loudly in my chest as those glittering orbs locked with my emerald ones. "Unless the familiar is weak.," he finished.

_Weak? Oh hell no! _

Snarling, I shifted my weight forward threateningly. The arm that Deidara had secured around my neck tightened at feeling my muscles flex. "She's smart, yeah. I wouldn't be calling her weak Itachi. After all the genjutsu _you _set over the base didn't even faze her, un.", he said snidely.

_That was Itachis genjutsu?,_ I thought slightly confused. My confusion dissolved into satisfaction as I noted the way the skin around Itachis eyes tightened.

"Itachis genjutsu wouldn't have any affect on an animal anyways." The shark-nin intoned as he eyed me curiously.

"No", Itachi said, catching every ones attention, "the genjutsu wouldn't have had any affect had she been a normal wolf but she isn't a normal wolf. She's a nin-wolf. Her chakra would have registered as a threat, tripping the genjutsu."

"So the wolf isn't affected by genjutsu?," Kisame asked skeptically. His black eyes flicking between me and Itachi. Itachi didn't reply. Though my skin prickled as those seemingly emotionless red orbs raked back over me with a new intensity that easily set me on edge. Not that I wasn't already.

This time when his sharingan eyes met mine it was as if we were the only two in the room. Everyone else just faded into the background until all that remained was Itachi and I. Anger spiked in my chest as the black tomoes began to spin. The feeling of a genjutsu registers differently in my wolf form. When I was human it was a sense of knowing. Now as a wolf I felt the genjutsu slip over my skin like a cool, thick slime. Instead of feeling the paralysing fear of knowing that I was being pulled into Itachis fucked up world -like any rational person would- there was an unfamiliar burning in my chest.

_Threat..._

The word whispered threw my mind, over my senses and straight to my gut. Emotions that were alien to me began to rise like they had when id faced the stray dog. Itachi was a predator stepping into my comfort zone. The thought of letting both the Uchiha brothers get away with calling me weak burned like acid in my veins. Eyes still locked with Itachis I lowered my head and released a snarl that would have had the devil cowering in fear. _I am not weak!_

All at once the genjutsu shattered. Itachi blinked, the tomoyo abruptly stopped spinning. An unknown emotion flickered threw Itachis scarlet orbs before I could catch it. Around us the room had fallen deathly silent. Their silence is what clued me in on what id just done. I had just broken the sharingan hold over me. I swallowed, _I shouldn't have been able to do that... No one has ever been able to break free of the sharingan! Holy shit! I just did the impossible!_

"Holy shit! That wolf isn't affected by the sharingan!," barked Kisame. His towering body slightly wavered as he stepped back in shock.

Dark brows knitted together, Itachis eyes closed but not before I noted the pain that had flit threw their depths. _Pain?, _I thought warily. Cocky my head in confusion as I inhaled the familiar scent of blood.

My anger fizzled out as I watched Itachi surreptitiously wiped his eyes as he ran a hand threw his midnight colored hair. _His eyes?... _Pulled by an unknown force I took a hesitant step forward. Itachis hand fell away from his hair obviously unaware that id gotten closer. The scent of blood strong on his fingertips as they fell past my nose. Without thinking I lowered my head and licked his finger tips. Itachi stiffened, apparently unnerved that he hadn't notice me. The salty tang of his blood assaulted my tongue and dragged up unwelcome emotions to the surface. Instead of getting excited by the blood like I had when id been hunting, I had a quelling need to find out what was wrong. Which only confused the hell out of me. I'll blame that on being a medic.

_Did I just lick Itachis hand? _

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I felt Itachis fingers hesitantly run over my head. I looked up, meeting his gaze. My heart thumped when I noted the pink tint that the whites of his eyes had taken. Strong fingers found a weak spot behind my ears, melting the remnants of my anger. To bad wolves couldn't purr. Closing my eyes I unconsciously leaned into Itachis chest, inhaling his scent. His natural cologne was an intoxicating mix of rain and redwood. Something was wrong. And not just with Itachi but with me. Cracking my eyes open I glanced up. Red orbs stared back at me with a startling amount of open curiosity. My heart clenched when I realized that it wasn't that Itachis eyes were emotionless but rather...hollow. There was something deeper to this man and it scared the hell out of me that I was curious to find out. A strange sadness was filling my soul as I focused all my senses on him. Was I feeling his pain? _Do I feel empathy for the Uchiha Itachi?_

"Well I'll be damned, un."

Deidaras voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Abruptly I stepped back from Itachi. Shocked that id allowed myself to get so close and think such dangerous thoughts. I must be out of my ever loving mind! The tables had turned so fast I hadn't even noticed it until Deidara spoke. What the heck was that? Was I reacting on instinct? _Shit on a stick I just allowed Uchiha Itachi to scratch behind my ears! How degrating was that?_

"Hn," was Itachis intelligent reply. I rolled my eyes thinking that he sounded just like Sasuke_. Maybe that _'hn' _is carried over with their kekkei genkai._

"Yuki is special," Deidara stood back up and ran his fingers threw the fur on my back. "She has an ability to make anyone feel wanted, yeah. Though I never would've guessed that it would work on someone like you, un."

_I do that?_

"Hn." Itachi 'hned' again, making my eyes role.

I became nervous as I felt everyones gaze latch onto me. My eyes darted around looking for an escape, not liking being the center of attention. Hope shone brightly as I squinted at the rising sun shining threw the door. The scent of lemon grass and wild flowers tickling my nose.

"So what else is she capable of?" Came Kisames rough voice.

Glancing back at Deidara was the only warning I gave him before making my way towards the door. Both Itachi and Kisame shifted so that I could slip past them. As I walked by I inhaled again, breathing in Itachis scent of rain and Kisame scent that smelled like the salty ocean. Funny? I would have thought he'd smell like a fish.

"Oi Yuki-chan don't run away or Tobi will be sad!," whined Tobi.

Smiling a wolfish smile I glanced over my shoulder noting the way they all watched me. Shaking my head I turned my gaze back to the towering grass in front of me. My smile dimmed as I thought about how Id so easily walked up and befriended Itachi. I needed to clear my head. With a yawn I stretched my large paws in front of me. Once all my muscles had been woken up I took off at a dead run.

The damp grass whipped past me in a flurry of motion that dazzled my senses. The cool, crisp morning air danced threw my fur and tasted sweet on my tongue. It felt like I was flying again. My heart pumped with every step I took, spurring me to move even faster. Though my lungs were burning and my muscles ached in protest I didn't want to stop. Never in my life had running set my soul on fire. Perhaps it was simply a wolf thing.

Breathing hard I eventually forced myself to slow down to a light trot. Taking in the soothing scent of the wild flowers that seemed to ease the burning sensation in my lungs. My heart still thundered in my chest making me feel oddly giddy. Squinting I glanced up to find that the sun had made it above the horizon. Painting the sky a unique shade of red that bled into orange and yellow. It was bound to be a toasty day so I would enjoy the cool morning hours to their fullest. So when I spotted a small rocky outcropping in the mist of all the grass I all but ran for it.

The large boulders were a deep shade of gray that looked blue in the shade. The rough texture was cool against the pads on my feet. My nails made long scraping sounds as I hopped from one stepping stone to the other, using it like a ladder. Jumping lastly on the top point of the outcropping that stood a couple feet above the tall grass.

_Wow! I didn't think Id run that far?, _I thought surprised. Staring at the base that was now over half a mile away. The rusty red color of the stones used to build it almost blended into the redness of the skyline. Surrounded by the tall, lush green and yellowy grass. With spots of yellow, white, and purple wild flowers.

Stretching my achy muscles I plopped down on the cool stone. Letting my eyes rove and take in the world around me. It was very pretty, almost too pretty. This place could make a girl easily forget she was really a human who was stuck in a wolfs body. Sighing noisily I laid my head between my paws so that my chin would be laying against the cool stone. I contemplated whether or not I should take a nap and steal a few more z's. Sleeping with Deidara was like sleeping with Naruto. He constantly tossed and turned, mumbling unintelligible what-nots in his sleep. Though even if Dedara had been quiet sleeper I still would have heard Tobi. The orange masked-nins snoring was loud enough to literally wake the dead. I decided last night that there was a definite down side to having wolf hearing. I'm also pretty sure I heard a couple of frogs going at it last night somewhere out here.

Smiling I finally let my heavy eyelids slip shut. The rising suns heat warmed the back of my eyelids. My breaths were becoming deeper and deeper as I neared the edge of unconsciousness. Unfortunately for me it also brought with it the memories of what happened this morning. My eyebrows scrunched together as a picture of Itachi scratching my head flashed threw my mind. And just like that I found myself cracking my eyes open. The know brightly lit base coming into focus.

_What was I thinking? How could I just let someone like Itachi get so close? Empathy! Could I be any more moronic?_

_**Your a wolf now.**_

_And your point is?_

_**My point is your capable of sensing things that as a human you couldn't. Wolves are driven by instinct.**_

_And Id bet my pink hair that Itachi only runs on instinct too!_

_**Jeez didn't you even notice you were able sense his pain threw smell alone? Your a wolf. Your schnoz can pick up the emotions carried on scent! Duh! **_

Rolling my eyes I stuffed my 'innerself' into a dark corner of my mind. I really hated it when she made more since than me. It didn't matter that I could smell his pain. What mattered is that I -unconsciously- tried to comfort Uchiha Itachi. Hell I was cuddling up with Deidara last night! The same man who'd nearly succeeded in killing Gaara! What the hell is wrong with me?

My wolf ears began to twitch. Lifting my head I slowly took in everything. My ears swiveled to the left as soft rustling sound caught my attention. Turning my head my sharp eyes quickly located a rather large bird in a sad little tree only a yard or so away. It was a raven. Its glossy black feathers shined blue where the sun touched them. An alarm tripped threw me when I met its oddly intelligent gaze. Weren't ravens eyes suppose to be black? Apparently no one had told this raven that. Its eyes were a startling shade of red and they eerily followed my movements as I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"Caaaaww"

It jeered at me with a high pitched caw. I decided that it must be a male based on its cocky attitude. He hopped down to a lower branch, his wings flapping to gain balance. My head bowed and ears laid flat against my head as he took more interest in me. I almost would've thought the way he was cocking his head from one side to the other was cute if it hadn't been for those spine tingling blood red orbs. Flapping his wings again he released another loud caw.

_Are there language boundaries between canines and birds?, _I thought, as I eyed the massive bird warily. My whole body cringed when the black bird squawked again with ear splitting enthusiasm.

"Damn it cut that out! (bark!)", I snapped, not caring if he understood or not. The raven raised his head then turned it rapidly from one side to the other, making me feel like an idiot. Rolling my eyes I released a heavy sigh and plopped back down on the cool rock. Ignoring the raven as I watched the base. It was time I started formulating a plan.

_Okay what do we know so far?_

_**That you have a thing for bad boys. **_

_I do not! Now shut up and help me or go away!_

_**Kami you are such a kill joy... Honestly the only things we've learned so far have been about you. I guess we'll just have to take a few more showers with the-**_

_Damn it sto- _

"Hey! (Yip!)," I yipped. My head snapping up and around as I felt someone pull my tail. The raven cawed jumping back quickly out of my reach. _When did he move? _

Annoyed, I growled loudly and clicked my teeth together in warning. The raven flapped his wings and cawed. Obviously not worried at all about being out sized. Hopping from side to side he quickly darted forward pulling on the fur of my tail. "Hey! (Yip)", I snapped again. This time I got to my feet and the raven took to the air.

Catching his gaze as he circled over head I was shocked to find mischief shining in those red orbs. My anger quickly forgotten as I caught onto the birds game. He wanted to play. Excitement hummed threw me as he dove down, catching my tail and gently tugging before letting go. My tail wagged and I happily yipped at his play. My muscles quivered with anticipation as I waited for his next move. I wouldn't make it so easy for him this time.

"Oi! Yuki!"

My gaze drifted back over to the base as I heard Deidaras familiar voice call my name. He stood just outside the door, hands cupped over his mouth. Tobi quickly joining him from the door.

"Coming! (Bark!),"I called back. As if they understood that?

I looked towards the sky for the raven. A little sad when I did a complete circle without finding him. He was gone. I shrugged figuring that Deidaras voice had probably scared him off. Jumping down from the rocky outcropping to land almost soundlessly into the grass. I raced back towards the base glancing around hoping to spot the raven but to no avail.

Closing the distance between myself and Deidara had taking only a few seconds. Leaving me winded as I came to a stop at his feet. I panted, enjoying the rush. Glancing up to find Deidara shaking his blonde head with a smile on his face. Sapphire eyes cracked open glittering with humor. "Your fast, un. Lets see what else you can do, yeah." He said, extending a hand to scratch behind my ears.

_Yes lets just see what else Im capable of..._

**Me: *sighs* Sorry that it took so long but my computer decided to up and die on me! So updating this story over the next few weeks will be difficult until I can get a new computer. Anyways let me know what you thought about this chapt-**

**Hidan: When are you fucking going to add me! **

**Me: ... *groans***

**Hidan: No one cares about that bitch Sakura! Damn it add me in the story!**

**Sakura: Who the fuck you calling a bitch you greasy haired twisted excuse for a priest!**

**Me: 3**

**Hidan: shut up bitch! **

**Me: 2**

**Sakura: Thats it i'm going to tear your manhood off when werewolfbleu writes you into the story! **

**Me: 1**

**Hidan: Bring it you pink hai-**

**Me: Hidan shut up! Kami if you can't keep that trap shut i'll let her rip off your manhood and turn you into a cat! **

**Hidan: *turns pale*...**

**Me: Anyway Tobi say hi and give the closing announcement.**

**Tobi: Hi everyone! Tobis a goodboy! Please leave werewolfbleu-chan reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A wolfs pack**

_Run, wolf warrior, to ends eternal _

_Through the wreckage of the death of the day_

_ Scent of silence under starlight spinning _

_A captured beast within a human skin_**  
**

"Shit!" I yipped loudly. Throwing myself behind a large boulder as another one of Deidaras bombs went off. Wind and heat from the explosion whipped around my shield of stone, burning my nostrils and stinging my eyes. A high pitched ringing began to beat against my ear drums, making my head throb. This game of cat and mouse was beginning to grate against my nerves.

"Oi! Senpai that last explosion was to big!" Came Tobis whiny voice from somewhere behind me.

Growling at my slow reaction, I shook the dirt from my fur coat. With a grunt I peered around the boulder, lowering myself into the grass. Not that it really mattered. My bright-ass white fur coat was a dead give away in this mostly brown and green terrain. Though I guess I wasn't the only one with a target painted on my back.

"Well what else was I suppose to do, un? The other explosions were to small and she dodged every single one!" Shouted the irrate blonde. Unknowingly making himself a target as he stood there, out in the open and began arguing with Tobi.

"You'll scare the cute puppy!," whined Tobi. "No! Tobi wont let you!" The whiny nin crossed his arms over his chest. Failing miserably at putting up fake bravado as he shifted nervously from foot to foot, while Deidara glowered at him.

The blonde huffed. His sapphire blue eyes alight with unrestrained annoyance. "How else are we going to find out what shes capable of, yeah?" Deidara shouted, aggressively batting at the blonde hair that escaped his high ponytail and fell into his narrowed gaze.

I crouched, until the fur on my belly dusted the ground. My narrowed emerald orbs glided over the bickering males a few yards away to the base. My ears flicked and twitched as I caught the sound of the door sliding open. I stifled a groan as Kisame and Itachi stepped out of the base.

"Whats with all the racket!," bellowed Kisame.

"Tobi and Senpai are trying to find out what tricks Yuki-chan can do." Tobi said as he whirled around to face them.

_Tricks?... What am I? A show dog now? _

Deidara huffed and threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. Tobi turned his head in an oddly cute manner to look back at the blonde. Deidara simply just glared at the nin in the whirly mask.

Rolling my eyes I ignored the bickering males and focused simply on Deidara. My chakra was already hidden so now it was simply a game of lying in wait. I'm not normally a patient person but the wolf is a patient hunter and in this new skin I was a wolf. My mind set had changed over the last few days. I was slowly beginning to realize that I wasn't really thinking like a human anymore. Day by day I could feel myself getting more comfortable in this new skin and I had something to prove to the akatsuki. I was a predator. And as long as they thought that I was a formidable opponent I may have a chance of living threw this.

The feeling of being watched crept over my awareness, raising the hackles along my spine. Glancing out of the corner of my eye I wasn't at all surprised to find Itachi watching me. I couldn't decide if I was more annoyed at the fact that he was watching me or at the fact that he had spotted me so quickly. Damn sharingan! Stupid white fur!

I fought down a growl so I wouldn't give up my position and instead turned my gaze back to the blonde haired nin. I allowed my new instincts to take over. Closing my eyes I inhaled deeply, pulling the scents deep into my lungs. It was amazing the way my nose worked. Even if I was blinded I could still tell exactly where Deidara stood. Excitement coursed threw my veins as the scent of clay and sandalwood tickled my nose. Opening my eyes I couldn't help the way my heart thumped as Deidara came into view. I was hunting him and it was a thrill to know he hadn't taken notice of me yet. We had been going at this little experiment for hours with little results to show for it. But this time was different. Deidara was to caught up in an argument to notice me.

Staying low to the ground I slowly began to creep forward. Anticipation hummed threw me like electricity. The dry, yellowy grass easily gave way under my massive paws. Up ahead the blonde akatsuki member still hadn't noticed me. My movements were soft and with out noise. While Deidara continued to spout profanities he unknowingly was putting himself in a vulnerable position. And for some reason that was oddly appealing to me.

My ears swiveled back until they layed flat against my skull. I was barely lifting my paws from the ground now. Eyes narrowing as my muscles began to coil. Deidara was within striking distance. His sapphire blue eyes still focused on the ever whining Tobi. I held my breath as I waited for the right moment. The powerful muscles in my hindquarters began to bunch. The muscles in my shoulders began to quiver as I lowered my head. Nostrils flaring as I took in the scent of clay, sandalwood and sweat.

_This is it... Come on Deidara give me an opening._

My overwhelming excitement shifted into a high as the unsuspecting blonde made a very unhealthy mistake. Deidara turned his back to me. Big mistake.

_**Now!**_

The thought was fleeting. A growling command that I simply couldn't ignore. So I didn't. I moved. Kicking up dirt as I kicked off the ground with my hind legs. Leaping out of the tall grass and sailing threw the air towards my target. My front paws stretched out in mid air. Lips curling up over my teeth as I let loose a ear splitting snarl.

Deidaras head whipped around, sapphire eyes instantly went wide in shock. But it was simply to late. I slammed into him within that same moment. Grunting from the impact. I could hear the air whooshing out of Deidaras lungs as he went sprawling and collided with the earth. I followed him down. Landing gracefully right over him, caging his head between my two massive front paws.

Deidaras eyes snapped opened, almost bugging as he gasped for air. Watching him struggle for breath set something off inside my animal mind. I had the urge to kill him. To sink my teeth into the soft tissue of his neck and cut off his air supply. I could almost taste the salty tang of his blood.

_What is this feeling?..._

The sound of Deiadaras racing heart resounded in my head, making my pulse jump. Saliva filled my mouth as I glanced down at his exposed neck. My eyes immediately zeroed in on the pulse in his throat. The thought of tasting his blood was both disgusting and alluring to me.

_Damn it! Calm down! _

When had I lost control? When had the game morphed into a hunt? Now I was fighting against my ever strengthening wolf instincts, with my dwindling human ones in order to restrain myself. The predator in me howled to sink its teeth into the soft, unprotected flesh of his neck. My old human emotions were losing the battle.

From behind us Kisame howled with laughter. Completely unaware of what was trully happening. It didn't help that I could still feel the Uchihas annoying eyes on me. And I knew that he at least understood this was no laughing matter. I could sense it in the air.

I clenched my teeth and swallowed hard as I heard Deidara groan. Glancing down I watched as he blinked a few times before noticing me and the gave me a small -severely misplaced- smile.

_**Kill him! **_

_No... _

"Jeez girl. You really surprised me, yeah." He said with a slight grimace. From beneath my towering form the blonde akatsuki member shifted to lean up on his elbows and before I could stop myself I growled at his movements. A low menacing growl that quickly halted his movements. Behind us Kisames booming laughter died away as the males behind me grew wary.

Slowly Deidaras head lifted so that our eyes met. Blonde brows knitted together in confusion. But it didn't take long before understanding dawned in his eyes.

"Oi! Yuki? Get off senpai now please." Tobis voice filtered threw my ears, bringing another growl to my lips. Deidaras slightly widened eyes quickly flit from Tobi back to me. A sliver of fear crept into his eyes, quickening my pulse. I inhaled the sour tang of his fear, which sent a jolt threw my body. Fear was like an elixir to a predator. We feed off of it. And it was making it very hard for me to battle against my new instincts.

"Yuki?" Deidaras voice was soft, striking something in the back of my mind. I shuttered, trying to stiffle my killer urge.

_The instinct of a wolf is so much stronger now... I completely lost control..._

Shutting my eyes, I inhaled and released my breath, forcing my shoulders to relax. A moment later I felt Deidara place a hand on my chest. Cracking my eyes open I looked down at the blonde. The look on his face and in his eyes killed the last of my animalistic urge. I had been such an idiot to get so caught up in the moment. I had nothing to prove to Deidara because he already accepted me. And I'd recklessly put him in danger by testing out my new drives with out even fully knowing how to control myself.

_I almost hurt Dei-kun..._

That thought had me lowering my head in shame. Afraid to look back at the blonde I backed up until his hand slipped away from my chest and I no longer hovered over him. My ears flattened against my head not in a threatening manner but in a shameful gesture as I felt Deidara get up from the ground.

I sat back on my haunches as he walked towards me. I gave a rather pathetic whine as he stepped in front of me. It wasn't much of an apology but there wasn't much else I could do or say.

I felt more than saw his hand extend towards my loward head.

"Oi, do you really think that's a good idea blondie?," Kisame barked. His words made me flinch. Those words cut me deep. It was never my intention to make them afraid of me. I just wanted them to know I wasn't weak.

"Shut up fish face, un! If she was going to hurt me," I looked up to meet his eyes, "then she already would have." Deidaras eyes softened as I touched my nose to his out stretched hand. Standing back up I stepped forward and pushed my face into his chest. Inhaling the calming scent of clay and sandalwood that was all Deidara. The feel of his rough fingertips trailing a path to my ears was a comforting reassurance. I couldn't believe he trusted me. Because I sure as hell didn't trust myself... now. And I probably wouldn't till I learned more about my new leash on life. No pun intended.

"Senpai! What do we do know?," asked Tobi. I turned my head, my face still in Deidara chest. Tobi was watching me, shifting from foot to foot. Looking passed him I found both Kisame and Itachi watching me as well.

Kisame raised Samehada to rest against his shoulder. "I don't think its wise for you guys to push your luck with her. That wolf was able to stop herself this time but I know how a predator thinks. Next time you might not be so lucky."

Again I flinch. Because -grudgingly- I knew he was right. My instincts were much more wild now. It was becoming more and more obvious that I no longer reacted like a human. I would have to learn when and which instincts to follow. Like when I didn't think twice about saving that boy and went after the rabid mutt instead.

"Its okay Yuki, un."

I looked up. Deidara smiled as he laid a heavy hand on my head. Maybe everything was _okay _to him but for me it wasn't. I was a wolf now. I couldn't keep lying to myself. It was to dangerous. The human I once was was no more... at least for now. It was time for me to stop fighting against my fate and except the wolf for what it was.

_**You are a wolf now Sakura... but that doesn't make you a monster. **_

Those words steeled my resolve. With knew determination I backed away from Deidara. Deidaras hand fell to his side, while his brows drew down in obvious confusion. I met his questioning sapphire eyes with my own emerald orbs. We may not be able to communicate verbally but I could see he was able to read my thoughts threw my eyes.

I strode backward until I was almost in the center of the odd circle they unconsciously made. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath threw my nose. Dragging in the scent of everything and everyone around me. In my mind I began to categorize their scents. My wolf mind began to take hold, placing their scents and calling them _pack_.

Pack? Yes, for now they were my pack and as long as I thought of them that way, accidents like what just happened between me and Deidara would never happen again. I would protect them.

_**You have to except everything... You are not simply just any wolf. **_

_Alpha..._

The word shot threw my soul and overwhelmed my senses. Fire spread threw my veins as I excepted it, felt it and knew with every fiber of my being that I was no longer simply Haruno Sakura. I was a wolf.

And just like that I aloud the wolf to completely sink in. Electricity ran over my nerves, setting off my senses with countless little explosions. A song itched and tickled the inside of my throat, begging to be let loose. So I did. Eyes still pinched shut, I turned my head up and let out a howl that vibrated and bounced off the walls of the mountains, making it sound like there were other wolves joining in with me. As I howled that feeling like something was always hidden just under the surface of my skin exploded out of me. Power danced over my skin, carving a unique path down my forehead and curling down the length of my body.

I sang until I felt the swelling power settle into my skin. As my song died away, I cracked open my eyes as I lowered my head. The world that came into veiw was even brighter than before. I felt like I was seeing the world for the first time and it was beautiful.

Releasing a breath I sat back on my haunches, exhaustion taking hold for some reason. Feeling eyes on me I turned my head towards the base. And found that Deidara and Tobi had joined Kisame and Itachi. A laugh rose to my lips -although it came out as a bark- taking in their expressions of awe. Even Itachi who never showed any sort of emotion looked slightly stunned.

The bit of humor I was feeling quickly dwindled as I realized they were still staring. Deidara and Kisame looked something like guppies with the way their jaws hung open. As funny as they looked it was a bit unnerving. And I didn't like them staring.

Feeling self conscious I got up from my sitting position and turned my head to try and look at myself. _Holy shit! _Was the only thing that came to mind as my eyes traveled over my fur coat. My once all white fur coat now had patterns and shapes of _pink _fur cutting trails threw the sea of white. I couldn't deny it looked pretty but I couldn't really tell what it looked like.

_What just happened? _

Confused I headed back to the base, intent on finding a mirror. The boys didn't stop me as I ran past them but I could hear their foot steps as they followed behind me.

Lucky for me the front door had been left ajar. My nails clicked loudly against the floor. I headed straight for the bathroom, remembering the floor length mirror next to the shower. Shoving open the bathroom door I stopped dead in my tracks. The boys nearly crashed into me from behind. I didn't look at them as they cursed at one another. My eyes were glued to image of the wolf in the mirror. The sun hit the window just enough to light up the hole room and allow me to see myself clearly.

I stepped forward, drawing closer to the mirror. My heart beat wildly in my chest as I stopped right in front of the mirror and just stared. The mirror reflected a large white wolf with emerald green eyes only now there was something different. Starting on my forehead a large pink circle -not filled with pink but with white- rested between the length of my brows to my ears. Under my eyes a line of pink almost like tears ran down my face, under my chin and down my neck and chest. The lines branched off to make swirly patterns down my flanks and legs. There were no real definite shapes except for the one on my forehead and the twin crescent moons on my chest. It was breath taking, beautiful and... pink.

I smiled inwardly at the thought. But my humor was fleeting as I continued to eye the unque patterns.

_What does this mean? _

If anything I was now more confused than ever. Who could have possible done this to me and why? What does it all mean?

"Oi, senpai! Yuki looks pretty!" Tobi shouted. Making me wince when his shrill voice hit my ears.

"Shut up Tobi, yeah!"

"Whats up with this pup? Is that some sort of kekkai genkai thing or something?" Kisame called from somewhere in the hall.

"I wana see the cute puppy! Tobis a good boy!"

"Get back Tobi, un!"

Still staring at my reflection in the mirror, the boys shouts became something of back ground noise. Looking at the patterns I supposed they could be some form of kekkai genkai but I really didn't know.

Feeling a familair weighted gaze on my back I glanced up to Itachis reflection in the mirror. He stood behind the still bickering males just watching me. I met his red orbs in the mirrors surface and fought back a shiver. I could feel him. His ever watchful gaze was like staring into the sun. You knew it was dangerous but you just couldn't help it. Those blood red pools never reflected anything but as I watched it was like the world fell away. His eyes told me he suspected something but I really didn't want to know what...

**Me: Oi! Sorry it took so long. I am still computer-less at the moment. Please forgive me! **

**Hidan: I don't forgive you! Why the hell wasn't I in this chapter either? **

**Me: No one loves you! **

**Hidan: Bitch! **

**Kakuzu: you two are such a headache...**

**Me: Would you both just shut up! Jeez let me finish! Okay so I'm thinking this will be an Itachi/Sakura fic. Let me know what you think. **

**Hidan: I think it sucks! Lets just kill off the bitch! **

**Sakura: (pops knuckles) Oh Hidan! Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? **

**Hidan: (swallows) I'm not afraid of you. Your nothing but a stupid bitch! **

**Sakura: (turns into a wolf and growls menacingly)**

**Hidan: (goes pale and runs for his life) **

**Me: (sighs) So yeah I'll update again as sson as possible. Please leave me more awesome reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7

**_Crimson dreams and wolves of nightmares _**

_"Wolf is the Grand Teacher. Wolf is the sage, who after many winters upon the sacred path and seeking the ways of wisdom, returns to share new knowledge with the tribe. Wolf is both the radical and the traditional in the same breath. When the Wolf walks by you-you will remember." _

** -Robert Ghost Wolf **

**_"Run little wolf! Run!" _**

_The voice echoed all around me as I ran. Coming seemingly from nowhere and yet ever where at the same time. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide as his vicious laughter scraped across my eardrums, worming its way into my mind. I couldn't see him, nor could I smell him but I could hear him. His voice haunted my foot steps. I could feel the hate and malice behind his words. This man wanted me dead. _

_My paws pounded the earth as they carried me through a sea of dead grass and gnarled, twisted trees that threatened to rip apart the sky. A full moon hung alone overhead in a sky painted red. The air was still, a deadly calm before the storm. Ice crept into my veins as my unnamed assassin drew closer. My heart hammered in my chest, threatening to burst from the exertion. _

**_"It's only a matter of time," _**_I looked behind me, desperate to spot him, **"before I get you." ** I saw nothing, heard nothing but his sinister voice, then pain. _

_"Awoooo ra ou (fuck!)", I howled and squealed. My body went rolling as something unseen slammed into me. The world tumbled around in circles, the red sky turned into a turbulent sea of blood. The spinning didn't stop until my back slammed into the truck of a tree with a spine jarring _'thwack'_. My breath exploded out of my chest, I bit my tongue to keep from crying out. _

This is it, _I thought darkly. The skull crushing pain was enough to make me wish for death. To taste the sweetness of oblivion. I had nothing left. _

**_"Caaaaw" _**

_That sound, it woke me up. Cautiously I cracked open my eyes. Immediately I caught sight of a large raven, circling over head. _

**_"Tasty baby wolf._**

**_It awakens just in time._**

**_Oops. No meal for me."_**

_The ravens strange way of speaking confused me, and I stared uncaringly at it. It stared right back with eyes that mirrored the skies color. _Ravens don't have red eyes? _The thought was fleeting. I looked around the nightmarish land scape for the hunter who lusted for my death. _

_"Yip! (ow!)," I cried as little claws tugged at my ear. I turned my head up and snapped at the air, just missing the irksome raven. _

**_"Hide now, baby wolf. _**

**_Maybe evil won't catch you. _**

**_At least not this time." _**

Evil? What is with this bird? And why does it feel like I've met him before?

_My curious thoughts about the raven silenced themselves as the hackles on my back began to rise. Self preservation had my ears flattening against my head, while my lips revealed my teeth. _

**_"Fight baby wolf._**

**_What you hate will become your strength._**

**_Enemies will become friends."_**

_"Grrrrrr (keep it down)," I growled, giving the bird an annoyed glare. I shouldn't have looked towards the noisy bird. Without any warning the malicious presence was back. Bringing with it the foul odor of death and decay. My head whipped around to meet the eyes of my killer. A snarl ripped from my throat and blood rained down on us. The cries of the raven sang to me, pushing me to fight back. I knew my attacker. I could see his face and smell the stench that clung to him like a dark stain. But it was his eyes that burned themselves into my memory. _

**_"All that is, is yours_**

**_Bringing light, darkness_**

**_Life and death_**

**_To earth, Sun, and Moon."_**

_The raven cawed again. A shout came from my would be assassin. I glanced up in time to see the raven descend upon him again. Black feathers rained over me, bringing darkness with them. _

_(End of dream)_

"Yip! (No!)," I shot up from the bed. Breathing hard like I'd just out run the death god himself. Eyes wide, I looked for the one who had been hunting me. Afraid that he'd somehow crawled out of my nightmares and into reality. Though I was relieved, it was some what surprising to find myself alone. But as the chaos rampaging in my mind began to calm, I remembered that Deidara had left to run some errands at a village not to far from here. Deidara had asked if I wanted to go but I was tired and decided to stay in his warm bed and snooze. Now I wish I'd gone with him. Images of my nightmare flashed across my memory, making the dark room take on a more eerie chill. The bed no longer felt warm and safe, it felt hollow and cold. Though the blonde Akatsuki members scent lingered on the sheets it did nothing to settle my nerves.

_I wish Deidara was here. _

With a pitiful sigh I jumped down from the bed. I wasn't going to sleep for awhile. Silently I left the the room and headed for the hall. Smirking when I heard the different snores of both Kisame and Tobi. Shaking my head I continued down the hall. I longed for companion ship but I doubted Kisame was the cuddling type and Tobi would probable end up suffocating me.

Wondering about the base wasn't helping as much as I'd hoped it would. Most doors were shut and the few new places I found to explore just weren't all that exciting at the moment. With the nightmare still fresh in my mind, I found myself wondering aimlessly as I thought about the images in my head. It had felt so real. And even though his face evaded my memory I still thought the hunter had felt familiar. I've met him before I just couldn't remember where. And the raven. Why did I dream of the raven that played with me in the field? Granted the one I'd played with hadn't spoken to me but those eyes were definitely that particular raven.

_"Fight baby wolf. What you hate will become your strength. Enemies will become friends." _

The ravens words brought my paws to a stop. Sitting back on my haunches, I stared down at my paws, contemplating his words. _I don't get it. Was he reffering to whats happening now between me and the Akatsuki? _I shook that thought away. Reminding myself that eventually I would be human again and we would once again be enemies. Annoyed at myself I tried to drowned out the chaos in my head by focusing my attention on where I was.

_Where am I?_

**_Fail!_**

I would've loved to sit there and argue with my inner self but my attention was stolen away when my ears twitched to a familiar sound. Finally looking around I realized I was in a library but the thump, thump, thump, I was hearing was coming from outside. Stepping over to the window on my left I peered outside. And I couldn't see a thing! Not because it was to dark but because someone decided to put a big ass tree right in front of the window. With a huff I quickly headed down the stairs. _Funny. I can't remember going upstairs. _

**_Again! Fail! _**

_Jeez go back in your hole._

Stepping off the bottom step, I took a moment to figure out which way the sound was coming from. The recognizable thump, thump, thump, easily led me to the front of the house. Where I came to a dead end. The front door was shut.

_Fuck! Not having thumbs is getting really old really fast! _

Frustrated I sat at the door. Intending to melt it with a glare passed down to me from my Shishou.

It didn't work.

_Damn it!, _I thought sourly. I breathed in, intent on signing and giving up but as I inhaled I tasted the night air.

I stood up. Somewhere a window was open. I inhaled again and followed my nose to the kitchen where low and behold there was a window open. Right over the sink. At this point I was to determined to care about the fact that I may scratch the pretty counter tops. The counter was easy enough to concur since I could lay my head on it. As gently as I could I stepped over the sink and got to the window. Placing my front paws on the sill and hopped right out into the night.

The grass was wet with morning dew, giving it a sweet smell. Glancing up at the moon, I noted that it was about to switch shifts with the sun. With every step the familiar sound got louder. Out of habit I hid my chakra.

The wind felt good through my fur. Bringing with it the earthy smell of this country. However it also brought with a smell that brought me to a stop. Though I already knew he was the one out here from the beginning. Deidara was gone and the other two were dead to the world, so clearly that only left one person. Yet I still came out here.

_I'm just curious thats all._

**_Reasoning with yourself is one thing. However lying to yourself is just sad. _**

I snorted and chose to ignore the barb. Getting to my feet, I followed the alluring scent of rain and redwood. A scent that only belonged to one individual.

_I must be out of my mind._

A few yards away from the base I found Itachi. He stood alone in grass tall enough to caress his thighs. The onyx veil of his silky hair moved freely about his shoulders.

My brows drew down in confusion as I watched the ever stoic Uchiha throw another kunai at a tree that stood roughly twenty feet away. The kunai embedded itself in the trees trunk with a _'thump'. _Burrowing itself deep into the rough flesh of the trees slim trunk. The small tree was not alone in its torture. Glancing around I found both kunai and some shuriken scattered across several trees.

Raising a curious brow I glanced back at Itachi. His face was set in hard lines of concentration. I doubted he was practicing his technique. It looked more like he had something on his mind. Whether or not he'd taken notice of my presence had yet to be determined. But I find it hard to believe that a seasoned shinobi of Itahcis caliber hadn't sensed me on some level or other.

For some reason common sense evaded me as I decided to lay down in the cool grass and watch. I'd be lying if I didn't admit I was curious. I never claimed to be smart. But the oppurtunity to study the infamous Uchiha Itachi and walk away with my mind not fried didn't exactly happen every day.

I watched the famed prodigy throw one kunai after another. This continued until the sun broke free of the horizon, chasing away the rest of the nights shadows. I was mesmerized by how the suns rays turned his black satin hair into hues of purple and blue where it touch.

_Like a ravens feathers._

Itachi stopped, starring hard at the abused trees before him. But all to quickly Itachi turned his attention to me. Unease crept over my skin when those haunted red orbs latched onto me. And without warning the Uchiha started towards me. Sharingan eyes fixed with an unknown emotion. Caution brought me to my feet. Though his body language suggested he wasn't intending to harm me, I wasn't stupid enough to let down my guard. Shinobi are masters of deception and this particular shinobi was the reigning king of deception.

Naturally my muscles tensed. My ears laid flat against my skull as I lowered my head. Not in submission, just to let him know I wasn't afraid to strike should the need arise. I made no indication to run. Watching him warily with guarded eyes.

Itachi stopped. My nose only a hares breath away from his abdomen. For a moment the man just held my gaze. Then Itachi did something that surprised me. The infamous, notorious, supposedly emotionless Uchiha Itachi began to gently run his fingers through the fur on my head. The tension melted from me as his strong fingers caressed and scratched behind my ears. I couldn't believe it and I doubted anyone would ever believe me. But he didn't stop there. Again he surprised me by crouching down to my level, holding my gaze. It felt so surreal having his hands and fingers follow the unique pink patterns in my fur.

I sat back on my haunches. Letting the hands of a mass murderer play across my fur. There was no trace of malice in his eyes. The emptiness that I'd seen in those eyes before was slowly being swallowed by emotions I couldn't quite read. I could tell a part of him wanted to move away from me but I could tell my presences was calming to him. Possible because just like Deidara they can both show me sides of themselves that no one else sees or can see. I would not criticize them or make them feel foolish. I was a wolf and a loyal companion.

Throwing common sense to the wind I moved forward and buried my face in his chest. Inhaling his ridiculously delicious cologne.

But the moment didn't last long. Hackles rising, I raised my head and looked towards the East and growled at the two unfamiliar scents carried by the wind. Itachi followed my line of sight. A moment later their chakras reached us.

_Fuck! Not those two!_

My attention snapped back to Itachi as I felt him get to his feet. His eyes once again no longer readable. I nudged his chest with my nose. Annoyed that Itachis shields were all back in place. His hand gripped my chin, turning my head up till I met his gaze. Shock colored my face as I watched the corner of his lips twitch into a small smirk.

"Secret," the lone word left his lips in a silent whisper.

I was so shocked that I didn't realize that he'd began walking away until his finger tips slipped from my fur. I quickly filed this bit of information away to be examined later. Shaking my head I ran to catch up with Itachi. Not far behind us I felt the two soon to be headaches getting closer. And just behind them I felt Deidaras chakra. Knowing that the protective blonde would be around I felt a bit better about meeting the deadly duo.

"Holy fucking son of my mother! Thats one big pup!"

Okay so I hadn't imagined our meeting to be quite like this.

**_Me: Hi everyone! Long time no write._**

**_Hidan: It's about bloody fucking time!_**

**_Me: Shut up Hidan! Anyway so I finally got a new computer. But just a heads up the updates will be slow. I lost the outlines and any future chapters I'd already typed when my old computer crashed. _**

**_Tobi: Ya! Werewolfbleu-chan is back! Toby has been a good boy. _**

**_Hidan: Fuck I didn't miss you. _**

**_Me: Hidan be nice before I make good on my threat and let wolf Sakura remove your man bits! _**

**_Hidan:..._**

**_Me: Tobi please give the closing announcement. _**

**_Tobi: Please leave reviews! Bye! Bye!_**


End file.
